


Mending the Heart

by Hufflepuff_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Forever/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley relishes in his morning lift rides with a particular witch, but that all comes to an end with the dawn of the Muggle Born Registration Committee. Now, the institution that Percy has dedicated his life to is committing some of the greatest atrocities that the Wizarding World has ever seen. Can Percy save Audrey Matthews from persecution? Will Percy risk losing everything he's worked for and sacrificed for to save the girl of his dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Witch in the Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it. Also, this is my first time ever writing fiction or fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy readers!

An electrifying pulse traveled down his spine. A recognizable face was barely visible through the waterfall of waist length blonde hair. A group of Ministry guards dragged the petite and stunned body of Audrey Matthews through the Atrium of the Ministry. Percy’s mind filled with horror as he imagined fate of the woman who would change everything. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His morning ride in the lift recently became Percy’s favorite part of the day. In the lift he would gaze down at the most fascinating of magical creatures- a beautiful witch. He had come to learn through the bits of morning small talk that they shared she was only a low ranking assistant in the Portkey Office. Despite their difference in rank, she fascinated him. 

Her waist length blonde hair framed her sky blue eyes. Her smile lit a fire in Percy that he had not felt in what seemed like an eternity. With the amount of hours that he worked, romance was a scarce source of comfort in his world. Imagining a few minutes more of conversation with the girl he learned to be Audrey Matthews made his day just a little more bearable as he left the lift each morning and made his way to his mountain of paperwork. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Percy changed the month on his calendar to September. This was the first chance he had all day to catch his breath. With the Ministry’s new regime and stance on Muggle borns he struggled to keep his head above water. Azkaban was for traitors, and Percy could not risk letting his sympathies for the persecuted be known. 

He sat at his desk and pulled out his lunch. Starving, Percy gobbled down the poorly constructed excuse for food and began to let his mind wander. He had not seen his morning lift companion for days. He could only guess why. 

“She probably muggle born…” Percy thought. He began to let his mind race through all of their short morning chats and remember every little detail he could about Audrey Matthews. “She is fresh out of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff. Has no clue what she wants to do for a career, so she took a desk job…”  
Percy laughed at his last thought of it-having no clue what to do. He could not imagine lacking a well structured plan for a career. His mind drifted back to her infectious smile and soft, porcelain features. He felt himself twitch as he remembered their last conversation. 

His mind drifted to Audrey. She wore deep violet robes on the final day they shared the lift. Audrey smiled at him infectiously, and she tilted her head up at his face. He had made some remark about his career ambitions. Their eyes met. He remembered the last words she spoke to him, “Well, my particular ambition in life is to be happy.” Percy remembers the pang he felt as he broke away from her kind eyes and smile as he left the lift.

Percy finished off the last remnants of his pathetic excuse for a meal, and looked down at his desk. The mountains of paperwork were a blur. He thought to himself, “Do I want to be happy? Am I happy with this life?” Percy paused and looked at the stacks of paperwork. Paperwork meant nothing more than to persecute and discriminate. He slouched back into this desk chair and folded his arms. A single word escaped from Percy’s lips.  
“No.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Percy’s jaw dropped as he he saw her petite frame dragged across the cold floor. Only one day ago he dedicated his entire lunch to the thought of this petite witch. His mind raced, “I have to help her. I have to do something. But what. I’ll get sent to Azkaban. Why the hell not? This is a miserable life.” He felt his hand grasp his wand, and he heard someone shout out a trigger for calamity. 

“IT’S POTTER!” 

Suddenly the Atrium was in a state of utter chaos. 

Percy acted completely on instinct. “Rennervate!” 

Audrey’s body was abandoned by the guards in the search for Undesirable Number One. Percy saw her small frame begin to stir and slowly rise to her feet. She stood looking at Percy in a state of horror. 

Percy rushed forward and grabbed her hand. “Come on!” He grabbed her waist, held her close, and they twisted together as Percy disapperated out of the Atrium. 

They apparated into a dark alley. Percy felt Audrey still grasping him tightly and shaking. Her touch was electrifying. He wanted her touch to never end. Percy suddenly remembered where he was and why he was there. He distanced himself from the affection he so craved. He grasped her shoulders, and gently separated her from his torso. Their eyes met again. Tears ran down her face. 

Percy was at a loss for what to say. He could not imagine the always bright and happy, young witch from the elevator crying. Audrey stared into Percy’s eyes. “She’s terrified,” Percy thought. He searched for words, but he could not find any. Suddenly, she spoke.

“Thank you,” Audrey barely managed to sputter out. She trembled fervently. “Oh Thank you!” And she stumbled back to the opposite wall of the alley, drifting down to the ground and covering her hands in her face. 

Percy thought of the Ministry. “They must be looking for me, he thought. Damn it. I left work. I’ve never left work.” He looked at Audrey. To the Ministry she was insignificant as an employee, and vile as a human being. To him, she suddenly became the only thing that seemed relevant. 

“We need to go inside. Quickly, before someone sees us, “ Percy said as he bent down to help Audrey up off the ground. “My flat is right up these stairs.”

Percy led the blonde witch up the rickety wood staircase that led to his flat. He unlocked the door and led her into the dimly lit kitchen. He ushered her into one of two chairs at the small kitchen table. He took a seat across from his unexpected guest. Their eyes met. Percy felt more alive and more purposeful now than he had in what seemed like forever. He felt a magnetism towards this woman. He thought to himself as he looked at her, “I could actually be happy.” 

“You’ve put yourself at so much risk. I can’t ever thank you enough,” Audrey said as her eyes broke away from Percy’s and drifted downwards towards her lap. 

Percy felt so many emotions. He had never felt so nervous before in his life. There were so many things he wanted to say, but nothing seemed right. He blurted out the next thing that came into his head, “How did you get caught?” He chastised himself in his head for causing her to relive what must have been dreadful considering her current range of emotions. 

Audrey looked up at him. She bit her lip, and stared back down before beginning her story, “Well, I knew when Thicknesse came into power that coming back into work may not be an especially wise decision. So, I stayed at my flat for one day just trying to make plans. You see, I don’t really have anywhere hide and lay low. My father is a pastor, so my parents aren’t really keen with me being a witch and all. They even had me institutionalized as a child, but that is a story for later.” She sighed, “Anyway, going home to family is out of the question, and I wouldn’t want to endanger them anyway. Or friends. So, I figured I could try and live as a muggle until things settled down. I decided I would move to a new city, Leeds, and try to find a job as a waitress or in a shop or something. I was too scared to take my broom, so I figured taking the train was a good option. I thought I would blend in.” She paused, “ I was wrong.” She looked up at Percy again and continued, “Someone spotted me on the way to King’s Cross. I was stunned and next thing I knew I was looking at you. I was so stupid not be expecting anyone to see me.” 

Once more their eyes met, but only for a second as she buried her face in her hands once again, “I haven’t anywhere to go, there’s no escape,” she began to search her pockets. “They took my wand! I can’t even cast a damn charm to help myself!” Her head fell into her hands and she began to cry. 

Percy thought to himself, “I don’t want to let her go. I can’t let her go...but I barely know this girl. I may be sacrificing everything for her, but I can’t let her go.” He looked at this petite, blonde woman sitting at his kitchen table. “She’ll stay,” he thought to himself, “She has no wand. No means of protection. I’m her best chance.” 

“Audrey,” Percy cleared his throat. She wiped away her tears and looked at his overtly nervous face. “I think you should stay here,” he paused, “with me until things get better.” 

“I don’t want to owe you anything else.” 

“You won’t owe me a thing. Knowing that you won’t be in Azkaban will be reward for me enough.” He stopped. He looked at her. Her eyebrows were raised.  
Audrey produced a small smile despite the tears in her eyes and said with a slight laugh, “You really enjoyed our morning chats, didn’t you?”


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey copes with hiding from the Ministry in Percy's flat after her escape from the Muggle Born Registration Committee. Whilst Audrey acclimates to living with Percy, Percy struggles with revealing his feelings for his new flatmate.

Percy blushed and cast his eyes downward. “I won’t deny it,” the wizard said with a half smile, as he raised his eyes upwards to meet those of Audrey. At first, she mirrored his expression, but all of the happiness seemed to slip away from her face after a minute moment. 

“Well, I guess our chats in the lift are fairly insignificant with the state of things,” Audrey paused and scanned her eyes across the small kitchen. “I still need to find somewhere to go after all-” 

“You don’t need to find anywhere to go,” Percy cut her off, “ You can stay here. You won’t stand a chance to get out of the city, especially defenseless without a wand. Stay here with me. It’s your best shot at surviving this. Just trust me.” 

“You work for the Ministry. It can’t even be that safe with you leaving work in the middle of the day. Won’t they wonder where you are? Besides, I barely even know you. A few minutes in the lift everyday doesn’t amount to much. And how do I know that I can trust you?” 

“I saved you after all,” Percy retorted. Audrey looked frustrated. 

“Well, thank you for that, but I don’t believe I will need you to save me again. I don’t need to owe you any more. And aren’t you thinking mister Junior Assistant Secretary whatever you are to whoever high up you are? Do you really think that they won’t notice me coming and going from your flat? Or the fact that you just vanished today?” At this point, Audrey was nose to nose with Percy, having practically climbed up onto the small table in a rage. As soon as she realized her proximity to Percy’s face she slowly lowered herself back down into her chair with a frustrated look. 

“I’ll make up some excuse about how I left before all of the ruckus. I’ll say I wasn’t feeling well or something,” Percy shook his head. “I’ve never been sick before, so they’ll likely believe me. I’ll send an owl now.” He rose from his chair, and went over to a small writing desk in the corner. There he began to quickly write something on parchment, and attach it to his owl, Hermes. Audrey’s eyes followed every single one of his movements. 

“Now as for them seeing you coming and going, the simple answer to that would be you only leaving every so often. I could apparate with you to somewhere far off, so no one could see you, “Percy searched Audrey’s face for approval. His desire for her to stay was higher than any desire he felt in the longest time. 

Audrey sighed, “Don’t you understand that I don’t want to be a burden for you? Besides, I owe you so much already. And I don’t have any of my things, and where would I sleep? You don’t seem to have a second bed.” She paused and looked at the wizard across from her suspiciously. Her voice raised, “Under no circumstances would I sleep with you just because you’ve helped me.” The young witch crossed her arms and looked up at Percy. 

“I wouldn’t expect for you to sleep with me. I’m not a monster.”

“Well, like I said earlier, I barely know you. What else am I to think?” 

“Give me one other decent alternative for where you could go. Do you even have one?” 

“I can’t say that I do,” Audrey’s hair fell over her face as she turned her head downward. 

“So will you stay?” Percy’s gaze pierced Audrey’s self composure. 

Audrey’s eyes began to water, and a whisper escaped from her lips. “Yes,” Percy heard. He began to smile, but stopped as he saw Audrey’s head resting on her hands. She cried ever so quietly, and every bit of happiness that Percy felt for seeing the young witch from the lift again melted away. Her tears triggered a pang of grief to shoot through his chest. 

Percy reached across the small table and took her hand, despite it being wet with tears. Audrey attempts to stop crying were unsuccessful. She let her hand stay enclosed in Percy’s. Their blue eyes connected as if magnetically attracted to one another. 

“Trust me,” Percy said if almost pleading with the young witch. 

The young witch wiped her tears with her free hand and nodded. The hand Percy held came to life. With a slight squeeze, Percy knew then and there that Audrey was there to stay. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Audrey instinctively looked over to the flat’s small window. The drapes masked the her from the outside world, eliminating any possibility of catching a ray of daylight. She sighed. Percy worked such long hours, meaning Audrey spent the majority of her days in solitude. No sunlight. No socialization. Only solitude. 

A week had passed since she was stunned entering King’s Cross station. The Ministry severely reprimanded Percy for disappearing so suddenly. An auror was following him constantly outside of work. With the current state of affairs, Percy was risking everything to hide her. By no means could she venture outside of the walls of the flat. 

With her isolation from the world, Audrey struggled to keep busy. Running out of ways to occupy herself in the cramped space of the flat, Audrey began to to crave the small amount of time she spent with Percy each evening. She glanced at the clock. It was past ten. She wanted to retreat to the lumpy old couch that had become her bed, but the witch craved to hear the words of another. 

Audrey felt a pang hit her stomach. It dawned her that the last time she tasted something was early in the morning. She made her way over to the cupboard. Percy kept a miniscule supply of food in the flat. Audrey held up a candle to the cupboard, went over the inventory, and began to speak to herself. 

“Pasta, can of beans, another can of beans, and another can of beans.” Audrey grabbed a can of beans and found a pot. She light the stove and began to heat up the legumes. Audrey turned around as she heard a petite creak. Percy walked in and quickly closed the door behind him. Both of their faces were illuminated by the candlelight. 

“Can you heat me up a plate? I’m starving,”Percy asked in a nonchalant tone. 

“Yes, “Audrey said quietly and paused. “Don’t mistake me for becoming your housekeeper though.” 

Percy laughed, “I never said that you were. It’s not my fault that you’ve cleaned the entire flat!” 

“ I guess I’ve just been trying to find a way to pass the time,” Audrey said as she began to serve the beans. The pair sat down at the small kitchen table and ate their meal. Audrey began to speak, “Percy, exactly how long have you been living on canned food?” Her tone teased at Percy, but the content look seemed to disappear from his face. 

“I don’t really know how to cook, so I’ve eaten out mostly since I’ve left home. Since you’ve been here you seem to have gone through my supply of canned food.” 

“You don’t know how to cook?” 

“My mum always cooked, and she’s just brilliant at it. She never needed anyone’s help.” 

“Well, next time you see your mum, you should ask her for a spell or too,” Audrey smiled and laughed, but Percy’s frown grew more obvious. 

“I probably should.” Audrey sensed the change in Percy’s mood. 

“Did I say something wrong?” 

Percy looked up and produced a half-hearted smile, “No.” 

“Well what’s bothering you then? Do you not like the beans? I mean they can’t be that good, but that’s all that’s here. I didn’t burn them or something, did I?” 

“The beans are fine,” Percy paused and shifted back into his chair. “I just don’t speak to my family anymore.” 

“I’m sorry about that,” Audrey said softly as she looked up at her dinner companion. It seemed to her that he was attempting to look out the window as she had earlier. He began to eat his beans again.

He spoke before she could inquire, “I’ll stop by the grocer’s tomorrow.” Percy looked up at Audrey and asked, “Can you cook? Without magic?” 

Audrey smiled and laughed, “I love cooking, but I’m afraid I don’t know any spells to help the process along.”

Percy let out a small smile, “That is convenient then, isn’t it?” 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next evening Percy returned a bit earlier than usual. In his arms was a bag from the grocer’s. “I hope you can make due with what I’ve bought,” Percy said once the door was securely closed. 

“I’m sure I can,” Audrey said excitedly. She rose from the couch and set Percy’s copy of A History of Magic down. It was the third time she had read the book since her arrival at Percy’s flat. Audrey smiled, as she walked over to where Percy was standing and took the groceries. Their hands touched. 

Percy and Audrey looked into each other’s eyes. This was the first they had touched since Percy held Audrey’s tear soaked hand on the night they disapparated from the Ministry together. Percy felt a jolt move through his body as he looked down at the young witch. He scanned her up and down in the candlelight. Her light blue eyes were framed by her soft features and light blonde hair, which followed her curves down her body to her hips. Audrey turned away from him with the bag of groceries and walked towards the stove. Her voice broke his trance. The few seconds he spent admiring her appearance seemed to last forever. 

“Now let’s see what I can make from all of this.” Audrey said in a cheery voice. 

Percy felt a burning rise in his chest. He looked at Audrey as she began to chop vegetables. These were the first moments he really took to took at Audrey and think about the witch since her arrival at his flat. His position at work and the auror following his every move occupied most of his thoughts since the period of time began that she had been sleeping on his couch. Percy began to examine his new flatmate in his head, “My isn’t she beautiful? But what would a girl that wonderful want with a bloke me? Saving her must count for something though, but she can’t be happy stuck up in this flat with no where to go. Could I even make her happy? What ever happened to that decision to be happy? Well, you made that decision Perce before you had an auror following your every move. She does sound happy, doesn’t she? She must be pretending. Why don’t you ask Perce?” 

Before Percy comprehended the whole of his thoughts he began to speak, “Audrey are you happy here?” 

Audrey turned around with a surprised look on her face. “I’m beyond grateful for all that you’ve done for me,” she produced a small smile and returned to preparing the meal. 

“Yes, but are you happy?” Percy questioned her with a concerned look on his face. 

Audrey felt the uncertainty in Percy’s eyes. She answered him honestly. “It’s difficult to be in such a small space, to never leave or see daylight, or feel fresh air,” she paused and continued,” I do feel quite lonely when you’re at the Ministry. However, I know I should probably be dead or worse without you letting me stay here.” She paused again and looked into Percy’s blue eyes,” Honestly, I’ll never be able to thank you enough for risking so much to help me. Besides, I quite enjoy your company,” Audrey looked up at Percy again and examined his face.. She saw the expression on his face changed with the last sentence she spoke. Audrey felt a smile naturally emerge onto her face. She continued, “I always enjoyed our morning rides in the lift together.” Audrey looked longingly at Percy. With all of her courage, she decided to say the next sentence, “Really, it was the only thing I liked about coming to work.” 

Percy stepped over to Audrey. They were only a few inches apart. Audrey looked up into Percy’s eyes, and he looked down into hers. Audrey felt a fire rise up through her chest. She gasped for breath. Percy began to speak, “I missed you so much when you left the ministry.” His voice was low and whispered the words at the witch he desired. 

Audrey smiled and whispered back, “I missed you too.”

As the words escaped her lips, Percy grasped Audrey by the hips and pulled her petite frame close to his. She stood on the tips of her toes, and he bent downward. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces moved closer together. Their lips connected as if magnetically. After a long embrace, the pair’s lips disconnected. Still holding Audrey by her hips, Percy looked down at her beautiful face and smiled. 

“I’m so glad I don’t have to hide my feelings for you any longer,” Percy said wistfully. Audrey stood on her toes once more, as she pulled him downward for another long embrace.


	3. The Witch in the Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Percy's relationship reaches a new level.

Percy paused and pushed the stack of paperwork aside. He screwed his head around to look over his shoulder at the clock behind him. The clock had become a constant temptation. The more hours that ticked by, the sooner he could walk through the door of his flat and see Audrey waiting patiently at the kitchen table for him. The hands of the clock fell on one. He realized many hours remained until Percy could lay his eyes on the person he desired most. 

Percy felt a pang. Was it the hunger in his stomach or the longing in his heart? Only able to satisfy one, he brought out his lunch. He unwrapped his plate of food and began to eat. As he swallowed his food, he realized that this was the first time since leaving home he ate a flavorful, home cooked meal at work since leaving home. Percy devoured the rest of his chicken, sat back in his chair, and let his mind drift for a few minutes. 

A week had passed since Percy had pulled Audrey close and felt a spark on her lips. Every day since, Percy felt Audrey’s warm embrace upon entering his flat. Her embrace seemed to make a light shine in the dark night sky Percy felt fall upon him as he left the Ministry each evening. 

Percy’s mind drifted to the warm electric pulse that transferred from Audrey’s lips to his own with each warm kiss she laid upon his lips. He imagined his hands gliding down Audrey’s hips and farther down. Percy felt an insatiable hunger for the witch waiting in his flat. 

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Audrey gazed into her reflection. With her petite frame wedged in between the small room’s sink and clawfoot tub it was difficult not to feel claustrophobic. Her eyes examined the blue dress that she had worn since she had been stunned at the train station. She had only been separated from the frock while she bathed and while she would quickly wash her clothes. 

Audrey removed her dress and undergarments and began to crudely wash them in the bathroom’s sink, remembering how simpler laundry was with a wand. She stepped back and began to let her few personal items soak. She turned around and let the tub fill with steaming, hot water. 

She looked into the mirror once again and examined her body. Her eyes felt a tinge on repulse at the figure that stared back at her. Her body had grown incredibly grey. Not having seen daylight in weeks did not suit Audrey well. She felt the warmth of tears run down her cheeks. Wiping the tears off her face she turned around and lowered herself into the clawfoot tub. Her eyes cast themselves downward. She observed her thighs turn from pale grey to scarlet as they submerged into the hot bath water. Leaning back against the tub, Audrey began to think to herself. 

“What I would give to be outside and breathe fresh air,” Audrey thought to herself as her feet climbed to the edge of the tub. She allowed herself to slide down into the water, her hair billowing under the water. As her head broke the surface of the water, she pulled her knees close in, and sunk back into deep thought, her mind drifting to Percy. She thought of his tall frame  and the warm, rosy feeling she felt when Percy pulled her in close for a kiss. “I wonder when he’ll want more than a kiss,” Audrey thought. “I don’t want to be too forward and rush things along. I couldn’t stand him rejecting me. It would make our situation so awkward,” the witch contemplated to herself as she sank back down into the bath water.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Suddenly, Audrey realized the room had grown significantly darker than when the bath water began to run.  She looked towards the slit of window that provided some semblance of light towards the room. All she saw was dark grey with a few streams of light moonlight sifting through the abyss of night. “Damn it,” Audrey muttered under her breath. She had lost her sense of time as she let her body soak in the clawfoot tub. “He’s going to be home soon, and I don’t have anything ready to eat. What use am I here if I can’t even cook for him,” Audrey thought to herself, as she hurried herself out of the bathtub and wrapped up in a towel. 

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself as she realized her clothes were still soaking in the sink. She hurriedly hung them up to dry in the shower to dry as she began to quickly brush out her hair. As she finished brushing her hair, she darted out into the main room to check the clock. “Damn it, it’s eight. He’ll be home soon,” Audrey thought to herself, as she spun around only to hear the door to the flat opening with a creak. 

Audrey dashed into the bathroom, and quickly closed the door. 

“Audrey?” Percy called out softly. His heart felt a pang when she wasn’t there to meet him by the door. “Oh god, they better not have found her,” Percy thought to himself, fearing the worst as his eyes searched the flat for the young woman. 

“I’m in here,” Audrey answered in a shaky voice,, “This is quite embarrassing. I seemed to have lost track of the time of day, and I took a bath thinking I had all sorts of time until you came home.” 

“How could you lose track of time?” Percy practically scoffed back, “There is a clock after all.” Percy walked over to the bathroom door, and leaned against it. Their conversation continued through the barrier. 

“I don’t know. That’s why it’s so embarrassing,”Audrey replied as she cast her eyes downwards to the ghastly colored yellow tile floor. “Oh he talks as if he thinks I’m a bloody idiot,”she thought to herself. 

“Well, get dressed and come out. We’ll have dinner,” Percy replied trying to be kinder in his tone. He realized that the way his last remark escaped his lips was anything but kind. 

“I can’t,” Audrey said tersely. 

“Why not?” Percy said, stretching his syllables into a question. 

“Because I was washing my clothes, and I didn’t hang them up to dry until I got of the bath a few minutes ago, and now you’re here, and they’re still wet, so I have nothing to wear!” Audrey sputtered out quickly, in one breath. “Which is another reason why this so embarrassing,” she let out after a short pause. 

Percy smiled to himself, “We need to get you something else to wear then, don’t we?” Percy’s tone became jovial and amused. At the same time he thought to himself, “That must be difficult for her, only having that one muggle dress to wear all of the time.” He began to walk over to the armoire in his bedroom. “I think I have a solution,” Percy called over to the girl in the bathroom.

Audrey sank down onto the yellow tile floor, and buried her face in her hands. “Oh god. How embarrassing. How embarrassing,” she thought to herself. She heard a small knock on the door. Audrey jolted up, adjusted the towel that was wrapped around her body, and opened the door just enough to see a small section of Percy Weasley’s face. 

“Here, but on these, and we’ll get some food,” Percy said in a soft voice as he smiled at the young witch, handing her a set of pinstripped pajamas. “They’ll probably be a bit big on you, but I think that’s the best we can do for now,” Percy searched Audrey’s face for a sign of approval. 

“Thank you,” Audrey said with a small smile, as she took the pajamas and closed the bathroom door. 

Audrey unfolded the pajamas and held them up to herself. They were much too large for her petite stature. She slipped the shirt over her head without any need to unbutton it. It fell almost to her knees. “He is quite a bit taller than me, isn’t he?” she thought to herself with a smile. Then another thought raced into her mind. “There really isn’t any need for the pants after all. I doubt they would even fit,” she paused and let her train of thought continue. “He might even like it, “ she smiled to herself at the thought of Percy Weasley wanting a little bit more of her affections. She folded the pajama pants neatly, left the towel on a hook to dry, and opened the door. 

Percy’s head jolted over towards the bathroom door as he heard it creak open. He observed Audrey’s appearance. “She’s not wearing the pants,” he thought to himself, as he felt a  strong desire flourish for her. 

Audrey walked over to Percy. “These didn’t fit, but thank you,” she looked up and smiled at him. Percy smiled back down at her. 

“Your welcome,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He began to walk back into the bedroom to put the pajama bottoms in their proper place. Audrey followed. Percy opened and closed the armoire and looked over to the door frame. Audrey stood there leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and eyes looking downwards. 

Percy sat back onto his bed. He looked over at her. Her eyes were still facing downwards. “Audrey,” Percy began, “I was quite nervous when you weren’t there to meet me at the door,” he paused and looked downward. “I know I shouldn’t expect you to greet me per say when I come home, but I’ve come to look forward to it so much,” Percy said as he looked up at Audrey. Her beautiful blue eyes were staring back at him. Percy continued, “I actually was a little afraid for the worst when I didn’t see you automatically.” He looked down at the bed. He wanted so badly to be close to her. He then realized that Audrey had never been in his room while he was in it before. “Won’t you come here?” Percy asked softly. 

Audrey began to walk over, and she sat down on the bed next to him. She placed her hands in her lap and began to speak, “I’m sorry I worried you. I really didn’t mean to. I just wish I hadn’t lost track of time. I’ll be more careful.” She looked up and realized Percy was smiling. 

“It’s fine. I just would be so torn up if anything ever happened to you,” Percy said as he looked into Audrey’s blue eyes. 

Audrey then said, with a muster of courage, “I look forward to you coming home so much too,” and looked into Percy’s eyes for a glint of approval. 

Percy leaned back onto the bed, propping himself up by the elbows, and smiled at her. “Really?” He smiled grew as he questioned. 

“Oh yes,” Audrey said returning his flirtatious tone, as she turned over onto her stomach, set her arms into a triangle, and propped up her chin in her hands. Her grin light up the room. Percy rolled over onto his side, his nose only a few centimeters from hers. Audrey began to breathe heavily, although she tried to conceal it. Suddenly, she felt as though her was a mutual understanding of what they wanted to do. There on Percy Weasley’s bed, Audrey Matthews knew she wanted him, and he wanted her. 

Percy pulled Audrey close, as he rolled onto his back. With Audrey resting on his torso, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and his lips made their way onto her neck. Audrey gasped. “Percy!” She let out with an exasperbated breath. Startled, Percy looked into Audrey’s blue eyes, unable to read their emotion. “I think you should know,” Audrey paused, “that I’ve never done this before.” 

Percy smiled, relieved that she still seemed pleased with the current situation. “I figured that the boys would have chased after you at Hogwarts,” Percy said with a laugh as lifted Audrey off him and placed her head onto a pillow. 

Audrey grinned. “That really wasn't the case,” she said with a laugh. Audrey arched her back, as Percy slid his hands around her ribcage. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Percy whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. 

“Oh yes,” Audrey said with a groan as Percy’s hands squeezed her back. Audrey reached up and began unbuttoning Percy’s oxford. Percy rose onto his knees, slid his shirt off over his head, and revealed his torso. Audrey’s eyes absorbed what she saw. While thin, Percy had a defined set of muscles underneath his shirt. Lusting for more, she rose off the pillows and pulled him back down to her. She drew his face close and tasted the sweet satisfaction of his lips. 

Percy pulled the pajama shirt over Audrey’s torso. He let his hands graze her curves as he pulled it up over her body. He looked down at the young woman lying beneath him.  Although Audrey was a petite woman, she had curves Her blonde hair shielded Percy from seeing her chest. Percy brushed her locks aside, and began to kiss her breasts while his hands made his way down her backside. He heard Audrey moan. 

“Do you like that?” Percy whispered to Audrey as his lips made their way up her neck. 

“Mmmhmm,” Audrey let out with a gasp. 

Percy heard the clink of metal. He looked down and saw  Audrey unfastening his belt.  Percy felt his trousers slide off his hips. Percy kissed his way down Audrey’s body, until all she could focus on was the new, blissful intensity between her legs.

 

 


	4. Worries

Audrey opened her eyes to find herself tightly bound in Percy’s arms. She took a deep breath. Percy smelled of parchment and ink. She figured that his days of bureaucratic nonsense must have permanently stained his skin with the scent of paperwork. Audrey twisted on to her back, and Percy awoke. 

“What time is it?” Percy asked with a groggy voice. 

“I’m not sure,” Audrey let out with a yawn. “It’s still quite late though. I’m sorry for waking you up. It can’t be morning yet.” 

“You’re fine,” Percy said as he pulled Audrey close. Percy grabbed his wand off the night stand. “Lumos maxima,”  Percy incarnated softly. Audrey examined his face. He had fallen asleep in his horned rim glasses, and they sat askew on his face. 

“Here,” Audrey said cheerfully, as she reached over to Percy and adjusted his glasses as he laid on his back. She caressed his face, and gave him a passionate kiss. 

“Are you hungry?” Percy asked. He stretched out across the bed, and looked over at the woman lying on the pillow next to him. 

“A bit,” admitted Audrey with a smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t have anything ready for us when you came home,” Audrey said with a smile. 

“Oh, I’m glad you didn’t,” Percy said with a laugh. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Audrey’s lips. 

Audrey sat up and pulled Percy’s night shirt over her. She stretched out on the edge of the bed and looked over her shoulder at Percy. “Should we get something to eat?” She asked with a smile. 

Percy came up behind Audrey and began to kiss her neck. As his lips moved across her jawline, he whispered, “Oh yes.” Audrey moaned as his hands brushed up her makeshift nightgown. She felt his palms cusp the underside of her breasts and began to apply pressure. Audrey felt herself collapse back into Percy’s torso with delight, but suddenly she remembered and shot forward. 

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked with a mix of surprise and concern. 

“Oh no,” Audrey whispered, burying her head in her hands. “Fuck,” she whispered under her breath. 

“What is it?” Percy implored. Audrey turned around and looked at him with a distraught expression. 

“We didn’t use any protection,” Audrey let out in a breath, her face morphed with concern, “I can’t have a baby when I can’t even be seen in public!” 

Percy’s face appeared as if he had just succeed in translating a complicated ruin. He smiled at her. “I’ll go into`Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick something up for you to take,” Percy said to Audrey with a reassuring grin. 

Audrey laid back on the bed, “Well, I hope it works because our child would be stuck inside this flat forever like me.” 

“If anything happens to us while you’re here, I’ll make sure you’re fine,” Percy said to Audrey in a low, serious voice as he put his arm around her. 

Audrey sat up and stared at the wall in front of her. She turned towards Percy, and her voice grew quiet, “Honestly Percy, I love being with you, but I can’t stay shut up in this flat  forever.”

“I know,” Percy said as he stared down at the floor. 


	5. More Than Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy receives a promotion at the Ministry. This prompts a trip outside the flat for Percy and Audrey during which all sorts of feelings and histories unfold. And plans are made for a future living without fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, and it was an absolute joy to write. Things are going to start moving a bit quicker in the fic! I hope you enjoy.

Audrey pressed her hand against the cold window. She could barely see through the aged glass, but the white blanket provided by the snow obstructed her view of the alley below. How she longed to go outside. 

She looked over at the calendar on Percy’s wall. It was December twenty second. She had spent months confined in Percy’s flat. Without practicing magic, she felt indescribably trapped. Audrey began to mouth the words to several incantations in her head, but began to cry at the feeling of emptiness in her right hand. She wondered if she would ever hold a wand again. She wondered if she would ever see sunlight again. 

Audrey had indirectly mentioned to Percy several times in the past few months her desire to go outdoors. Audrey thought to herself, “I love him to bits, but he never really catches on, does he?” She paused and reflected on the last sentence,“I love him to bits? Do I love Percy Weasley? Would I love him if he hadn’t rescued me?” She stared at the wall in front of her. 

Audrey’s face lit up with a smile, “Oh of course I do,” she thought to herself. Audrey then laughed aloud. “Oh god,” she said to the empty room around her, as she fell back laughing on the bed, wiping away her tears. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Percy focused down at the paperwork before him. He was working on assembling the Minister’s schedule of appearances for the next three weeks. It was utterly dull. Suddenly, the door to Percy’s small office creaked open. In front of him was the toadish face of Dolores Umbridge, framed in pink lace that would have been more suitable for a baby’s jumper. 

“Weasley,” Umbridge said with a grimace. “I have some news for you,” She paused and continued, “Following your errors in September, an auror has been trailing you to reaffirm your allegiance to the Ministry. It has been proven, I am sure you will be glad to hear.”

“Yes ma’am,” Percy interjected, thinking of the act of treason currently sitting in his flat. 

Umbridge began to speak again, “Because of your proven loyalty, you are being promoted.” Umbridge looked flatly at Percy. 

“Promoted to where madam?” Percy inquired. 

“You will be transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to supervise a branchy of the administrative portion of the Muggle-Born Registration Committee. Your duties will be to find everything you can about rogue Muggle-Borns and advise the search committees about where it would be best to inquire after the filth,” Umbridge pronounced the last word with a sense of disgust. 

Percy stared at Umbridge blankly. 

“Do you accept Weasley? You have never been an individual to turn down advancement?” Umbridge asked with a wicked smile. 

“Of course madam,” Percy answered quickly. 

“Good. You acted as I expected. Report to their offices tomorrow. Since this is a promotion, you will receive a pay raise of 5 Galleons per year. You will find that acceptable I presume?” Umbridge asked as if hoping for him to answer incorrectly 

“Of course madam,” Percy answered again. Umbridge briskly walked out of the office. 

Percy sunk in his chair and let his hands rest on his face. He began to think to himself, “There will be blood on my hands.” He looked up at the clock. It was seven. He could go home soon if he wanted. He let thoughts of Audrey and all of the wonderful evenings they spent in his flat together fill his mind to placate the new turn in his career.  

All that Percy had ever wanted was advancement within the Ministry. Now, he wanted the opposite. He wanted to quit, but he surely just couldn’t leave. He would be executed for treason if he tried to vacate his new position.  He sunk into a trance of deep contemplation, “How can I help hunt down Muggle-Borns when I’m in love with one?” Percy paused. An expression of surprise grew across his face. “I’m in love with Audrey. I am in love with her,” Percy smiled to himself as he dissected this new realization. “I haven’t been in love since Penny, but did I really love Penny? Penny and I were just some schoolboy fantasy. What Audrey and I have, this- this could last forever. I hope so at least.  Of course, it’s not ideal for her that she’s been completely reliant on me for some things, but there’s no way around that at the moment. Maybe it would be good for her to go outside a bit? Of course, now that an auror won’t be following me twenty four hours a day, perhaps that can be arranged.” 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Audrey let the chicken in the pan simmer as she added a mound of chopped vegetables into the dish. She sprinkled in an assortment of spices, and began to stir. The noise of the simmering meat was broken by the door creaking open. Percy’s mop of red hair emerged through the door. 

“Hello,” she called with a smile over her shoulder. She noticed Percy was carrying something under his arm. “What’s that?” Audrey asked. 

“A Christmas present,” said Percy nonchalantly. 

“Who’s it for?” Audrey asked inquisitively, still stirring the contents of the pan. 

Percy came up beside her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He gently kissed her cheek, and she rose on her toes to meet his lips. As their lips released, Percy answered, “For you.” 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have gotten me anything,” said Audrey with a surprised voice. She continued with an amused tone, “I haven’t really been able to go out to the shops to get you anything afterall.” 

Percy smiled at the witch’s remarks. “Well, this is something that I think you’ll be needing from now on,” Percy answered as he forced a smile. He did not want to shatter the cathedral of happiness that he sensed in Audrey’s voice.  

“What could I possibly need?” Audrey questioned as she poured the contents of the pan onto two plates. 

“Why don’t you open up the box and see,” Percy whispered in Audrey’s ear as he kissed her cheek. 

Audrey sat the two plates down at Percy’s small kitchen table. She began to open the wrappings enclosing the package. 

Percy began, “I image that staying here all of this time has made you a bit stir crazy, but hopefully this will help with that.” 

“Oh!” Audrey exclaimed, as she pulled out the contents of the packag. She delicately examined with the muggle clothing Percy bought her- a deep midnight-blue,wool coat, a set of grey gloves, and a grey cloche hat. 

“I hope they suit you,” Percy said quietly. 

“Oh, of course they do, thank you!” Audrey exclaimed as she wrapped Percy into a tight kiss. “But,” she continued, “Where am I going to wear these to?” 

Percy cleared his throat and began to speak quietly, “Well I thought we could go for a walk. Or apparate somewhere and go for a walk.”   
“How are we going to go for a walk Percy when there’s an auror following your every move?” Audrey questioned politely. 

“There isn’t an auror following my every waking move anymore,” Percy answered quietly as he looked down onto the ground. 

“Oh?” questioned Audrey. 

“I’ve been cleared of all transgressions at the Ministry,” Percy answered as he looked away from the witch sitting across from him. 

“Well, that’s wonderful!” Audrey exclaimed, “Imagine that, when you’re breaking about fifty different laws by keeping me here!” 

“That’s not all though,” Percy said quietly, as he buried his head in his hands. 

“What is it Percy?” Audrey asked in a small, concerned voice. 

“I’ve been given a promotion,” Percy said under his breathe. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Audrey asked quizzically. 

“Yes, it’s a bad thing!” Percy yelled. “How could you not realize that this is a terrible circumstance!” 

Audrey was taken aback. “There’s no need to yell at me, Percy,” Audrey replied in a soft tone. She cast her eyes downward into her lap.

“I apologize,” Percy said in a soft tone. He looked up at the woman he loved. He brought his own chair close to hers, and lifted her chin up gently. “That was highly uncalled for,” Percy said with sollum eyes. He kissed her lips gently. 

“It was highly uncalled for,” Audrey replied softly. 

“I’ll be better about controlling my temper,” Percy said as he looked into Audrey’s startled, sky blue eyes. 

“It’s fine,” Audrey said quietly. She paused and smelt the steaming chicken on the table in front of them and refocused her attention on her beloved. “Where have you been promoted to, Percy?” Audrey asked. 

“The Muggle Born Registration Committee,” Percy said with all of the guilt in the world sewn into his voice. . 

____________________________________________

 

Percy and Audrey twisted into tangibility together as Audrey collapsed on the frozen beach. 

“I need to get used to that again,” Audrey said with a small laugh as Percy helped her onto her feet. Their eyes locked, and the happiness in Audrey’s eyes dissipated as she remembered the terrible news that Percy had told her before they had apparated onto the shore of the isolated cove. 

Audrey wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck, and she pulled him in for a small kiss. As their lips parted, Audrey refused to let go. She held onto Percy’s neck and held him close for a slight pause. Percy turned out of Audrey’s embrace and looked towards the sea. He took a large, elongated, audible breathe. 

Audrey stepped away from the man grasping her waist  and felt the ice of the wind penetrate her face. She let her toes align with the incoming tide. The water barely coated the tips of the toes of her black flats, but she felt the cold of the ocean diffuse through the leather. Her eyes looked out over the sea, but all she could see was after a few feet ahead of her in the pitch black of the night. The salinity in the air and the crashing of the waves offered the greatest hints insight into the light void location. 

Percy’s voice broke the rhythmic beat of the waves, “I used to come here when I was a kid.” The wizard stepped forward and took Audrey’s gloved hand into his own. He continued, “My aunt doesn’t or didn’t live far from here. We would come visit her in the summers. When Fred and George would tease me too badly I’d run away to this little cove and skip stones all by myself,” Percy’s voice trailed off as he stared into the oblivion of the sea. 

“Those are the two that run the joke shop?” Audrey asked inquisitively. 

“Yes,” Percy answered softly. 

“They gave Umbridge quite a run for her money when she was teaching” Audrey said with a small laugh as she squeezed Percy’s hand. 

“I’m sure they did,” Percy answered dully. 

Audrey looked up at Percy’s face and searched through the blackness to find his features. “Percy,” she asked, “Couldn’t you make things a bit brighter here? I’m sure it would be perfectly lovely with a bit of wandlight.” 

“No,” Percy answered gravely. “I don’t want anyone seeing us. Even if we’re in the countryside, we’re near a wizarding home. There’s bound to be snatchers near by,” his voice grew quieter as he finished his explanation. 

Audrey threw her arms around Percy’s waist and answered, “Well, I would have never thought of that, so thank you.” She nuzzled her head into Percy’s chest, “And thank you for bringing me here. It’s lovely. It feels  _ absolutely _ amazing to be in the fresh air again.” 

Percy bent down and kissed Audrey. Her hold on his waist tightened. With a deep breath, Percy made a confession to the witch connected to him. “Audrey,” he began, “Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that we’ve lived together for a few months, and we haven’t discussed our families?” 

“I guess I don’t really ever talk about my family, so I never really thought about it,” she replied. “We can though if you want,” she added quickly. 

“It is a bit interesting that neither of us speak to our families,” Percy said flatly. 

“You never told me why you don’t speak to your family,” Audrey said softly as she held Percy tighter. 

“I’m quite ashamed of why I don’t to be honest with you,” Percy said slowly as he relaxed his grip on Audrey’s body. He continued, “I made a grave misjudgement. You might not be so fond of me after I tell you.” Percy stepped away from Audrey and took a few steps away from her in the sand. 

“I’ll always be so fond of you, Percy,” Audrey said softly as a gust of wind swept into the cove off the sea. 

“Always?” Percy questioned back with snort. 

“Always,” Audrey answered. Percy stood motionless in place. From Audrey’s perspective he either failed to hear her voice or was stunned at the idea that anyone might care for him. She took a few steps closer and forced Percy to turn and face her. 

“Audrey,” Percy began, “I don’t speak to my family anymore because I let my ambition and my pride get the better of me. All I could think of was advancing in the Ministry. I had this notion I could be the Minister by fifty if I was dedicated to the institution above everything else-even my family.” Percy searched Audrey’s eyes for a glimpse of approval. Although the seaside cove provided almost no light, he could just barely discern an understanding and reassuring smile from the woman he loved. He continued, “When Dumbledore first claimed You-Know-Who was back, Fudge denied it. And I believed Fudge. And I was promoted. My family took my promotion as a way to spy on the family, since we were so close to Harry Potter. I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to believe that my hard work and dedication finally paid off. So, I made the ultimate sacrifice for the Ministry, thinking it would only help me climb. I disowned them. I slammed a door in my mother’s face,” Percy’s voice faded as he reached finished. He turned and looked out at the crashing waves, and said in the faintest of voices, “We’ll likely all be dead before I can ever reconcile with them all. If they’ll take me back.” 

“Percy!” Audrey interjected, “You’re family will take you back! I’m sure they love you more than anything. And you’ve changed! You’re not so career focused anymore! Look at you, harboring a muggle-born in your bed!” Audrey said with a reassuring laugh. Percy smiled at her and lifted her off her feet to kiss her. 

“I love you Audrey,” Percy whispered into her ear.

“I love- Oh my god!  That’s wandlight!” Audrey exclaimed in a whispering tone that was anything but quiet. 

In a quick reaction, Percy pushed Audrey behind him and pulled out his wand, ready to duel. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Audrey exalted in the same faux whispery tone. “Now!” she yelled when she heard no response. 

Her voice broke Percy’s fixation on the wandlight, as he grabbed the witch close and they apparated into nothingness. 

 

_______________________________________________

Percy and Audrey collapsed onto the dull yellow tile of his kitchen floor and landed with a hard thud. Audrey remained motionless on her back, her new hat escew. Percy sat up, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked down at the witch lying on his floor. 

“Audrey, are you okay?” Percy asked softly.

“Mmhmm,” Audrey answered almost inaudibly. 

“Are you sure?” Percy questioned as he bent down and moved her hat away from her face, kissing her passionately. In response, Audrey wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck and allowed him to pull her upwards. 

“Yes,” Audrey answered softly. Her hair had reached a certain level of disarray between the hat and apparition. She and Percy sat hip to hip, their legs facing opposite directions. Audrey pulled Percy close and gently caressed his cheek. She began to speak, “So, you really love me then?” she said as her mouth erupted into a large smile. 

“More than anything,” Percy replied. 

“And I love you more than anything,” the witch whispered. As the words left her lips, Percy pulled in his love and let their lips connect.

______________________________________________________________________  
  


Percy awoke to a sea of blonde hair. He could not sleep. He was restless. Taking in the scent of Audrey’s flowing locks, he rose and looked at his watch. It read two o'clock in the morning. As he twisted his arm out from under Audrey’s ribcage, she stirred awake. 

“Why hello there, love,” Audrey aimlessly mumbled, “What time is it?” 

“About two a.m.,” Percy answered softly. 

“What woke you up?” 

“I just can’t sleep. I’m a bit restless,” Percy answered with a yawn. 

“Well, we’ve had an eventful evening. You really should be tired after that, now shouldn’t you?” 

“Maybe that’s what’s keeping me up,” Percy almost moaned out.

Audrey sat up and looked down at the wizard with his scarlet, curly locks of hair. “I’ll stay up with you then,” she said almost gleefully. 

Percy rolled over and pecked Audrey on the cheek as he ran his hands down her sides. “Audrey, you didn’t have the chance to tell me about your family tonight on the beach.” Percy said with an imploring tone. He continued, “I think it’s only fair that if I told you about mine, you tell me a bit about yours.” 

Audrey took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Percy thought she looked as if she was holding back tears. “It seems like most muggle families are quite accepting of a child who seems to be a bit out of the ordinary. Some even think that it’s wonderful to find that the impossible is true. The fairy tales are real, and magic is out there. They even get to peek through a small window into our world. My family doesn’t see things that way,” Audrey paused and looked up at the ceiling. “My family thinks I’m a freak,” Audrey said as tears began to pour down her cheeks. “When I was little, small things would happen, which is normal for a young witch or wizard. My parents tried to ignore them. Then one day, I got so upset. I cried, and cried, and cired. I was seven. I was in the kitchen. My brother and I were setting the table for tea,” Audrey took a gulp of air and continued, her voice becoming extremely high pitched. “ I broke a saucer. It just slipped out of my hands. Mum was furious. She slapped me so hard. And I- I just started bawling uncontrollably. I was so upset. And then all of the plates and silverware started flying around the kitchen. And the harder I cried, the faster they spun. They all dropped to the ground and shattered once I stopped crying and realized what was going on. My mum was horrified. Absolutely horrified. And I was sent away. They soooo scared of me. And they didn’t want it getting out that the vicar’s daughter was a freak.” 

The look on Percy’s face was one of pure horror, “That’s awful,” he said quietly. “Where did they send you to?” 

“A place for kids with behavioral disorders. It was awful. I was locked in a room most of the day. We were barely allowed outside.” Audrey cried as she said, “My parents never even came to see me all that time.  I stayed for two years until I was deemed  _ safe. _ They probably liked me being gone though. My mum and dad always thought I was a bit too free spirited of a kid. I always would squirm around in church and run around the house. My mum always joked her favorite hobby became yelling at me as soon as I could walk.” 

“How were your parents when you came back? You were too young to be at Hogwarts then,” Percy inquired softly. 

“They locked me in my room most of the day. I was only allowed to go outside for church,” Audrey said concisely. Her voice brightened as she spoke the next sentence, “Then after a few years, my letter came along with Professor McGonagall. Hogwarts saved me. And once the school knew how it was for me at home they made arrangements for me every summer. I stayed with an aunt of Madam Pomfrey's. The woman was ancient, but a gem. She loved having me there. I was her only company. She would send me owls all of the time with sweets. I can’t wait to see her again. She helped me get a job and a flat after graduation. She had an old friend in the portkey office in need of a secretary,” Audrey wistfully recounted. 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen your family?” 

“The last time I saw my mum was when she shooed me into King’s Cross on the morning I rode the Hogwarts Express the first time.” 

Percy turned over and caressed Audrey’s cheek, wiping away the remnants of tears, “I love you, Audrey. When this is all over, we’ll get married and start our own family.” He paused and said with a quick concern, “If that’s something you’d want of course” 

“I would love that,” Audrey said cheerfully as she gave him a quick kiss. 

“And I’ll hopefully reconcile with my family once things get better, and we’ll all be together.”  

Audrey’s brow tensed, “Percy, what if things don’t get better. What if You Know Who wins?” 

Percy sighed, “It feels like he already has won in some ways.” 

“We’ll never be able to get married if things stay the same. Or start a family. Our kids would never be able to go outside.” 

Percy looked up at the ceiling, “We’ll leave the country if things don’t get better.” 

“And how will we do that? And when?” 

“If things don’t improve by say, August, we’ll leave.” 

“How? And where?” 

“I’m not sure where. I guess that how depends on where you want to go.” 

“I think we should leave Europe altogether. But we need to go somewhere where English is spoken. Oh!” Audrey said suddenly, “Can we go somewhere warm?” 

“Somewhere warm? I just bought you a new coat after all” Percy said teasingly. 

“We could go to the American South, the Caribbean, Australia, maybe South Africa-” 

“America,” Percy said flatly. “There is a strong wizarding community in New York. When I worked for Crouch I made connections a few people in their government. I know a man who will most likely be sympathetic and help me with relocating.”

"You won't have to work in that abomination of an office anymore either."

And with that, Percy and Audrey schemed together to make plans for a new life together, free Death Eaters and the Ministry. Far away from all of their problems. Percy didn’t know how, but he knew he had to find a way to make the future he wanted possible in an England filled with darkness. 


	6. A Growing Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy reaches out to Aberforth to make contact with the Order of the Phoenix, his actions being hastened by a new development brewing in his flat. In the mean time, Percy finds some way to maneuver in his new position at the Muggle Born Registration Committee.

Percy briskly walked through the chill, March twilight. As the wizard gazed up at the crooked rooflines composing the village’s horizon, he reflected on the dark metamorphosis the Wizarding World had undergone. Once the destination of distant day trips for sweets and follies, Hogsmeade now sat saturated with Death Eaters and snatchers alike. After dark, one might speculate that Knockturn Alley would be a safer spot for a moonlight stroll. Percy rounded the corner, down a sidestreet, and he pushed open the heavy, wooden door of the Hog’s Head Inn.

Percy waded through the dim candlelight, working his way around various stools and small tables. His eyes locked in on the reason why he ventured into Hogsmeade at such an hour-the man he thought was his last chance at helping to turn the tide- Aberforth Dumbledore.

As Percy scanned the establishment for a headcount of cloaked figures, he saw not one. Reassured there was a semblance of privacy, Percy took a seat at the bar. Loudly clearing his throat to signal his presence, Percy found himself the target of chastisement.

“I know you’re there!” Aberforth said as his tongue whipped with annoyance.

“Sorry- I-” Percy stammered.

“Will you be drinking now? Because only paying customers are allowed in my pub! And I don’t offer any free libations for Ministry rats!” Aberforth yelled, his eyes wide with resentment for Percy’s presence.

“A firewhisky please-”

As the words escaped Percy’s lips, a tumbler of alcohol appeared before him. Percy placed payment on the table and quickly took a shot of the burning liquid. A burning sensation rushed through his body. With a gasp, Percy decided to ask Aberforth for assistance on his road to redemption. “You’re Aberforth Dumbledore sir?”

“Right I am. What is it to you?”

“My name is Percy Weasley sir.”

“Arthur’s son?”

Hearing his father’s name sent a pang through Percy’s chest. “Yes sir, I am.”

“Are you the one I haven’t met because he’s been in Romania or because he’s been a self-righteous git working for that Ministry lot.”

“The self-righteous git sir.

“Now what do you want with me?”

“I want to help,” Percy paused as he half-whispered his next stretched out words, “With the cause.”

“I think it’s too late for that.”

“I know. But I can’t go on like this. I need to do something to change things,” Percy paused and motioned for another shot of firewhisky. He let the sizzling beverage slide down his throat. As he put another coin on the counter, Aberforth spoke.

“Now, why are you so keen for things to change all of the sudden. The war is DONE now. We’ve lost.”

“I need my family to forgive me...and...well… I don’t want my child to think that I’m a coward.”

“Well, it looks like you chose the right side. At least you'll be alive when all is said and done. I bet any children you have will appreciate that.

Percy paused and looked Aberforth in the yes, “Can I trust you to keep quiet about something?”

“As long as you don’t have any plans to turn me over to the Ministry.”

“I’ve been hiding a Muggle-Born witch in my flat for the past several months.”

Aberforth’s eyes opened wide, and he let out a small laugh. “Really? Well, at least you’re a gutsy git.”

“Oh that’s not the half of it,” Percy sputtered as he hammered down another firewhisky. “She’s pregnant.”  


* * *

 

The next morning, Percy found himself staring down at his desk, the paperwork in a blur. His argument with Audrey still loomed in the back of his head. Percy adjusted his glasses, and looked down at the open file folder in front of him. A collection of personal data accompanied a black and white photo in motion. A woman with a bob haircut and almond shaped eyes smiled through the photo.

**Augusta Julianne Martins**

**DOB: 5.7.1949**

**Blood Status: Mudblood**

**Place of Birth: Weybridge, Surrey, England**

**Residence: Coventry, Warwickshire (West Midlands), England**

**Occupation: Homemaker**

**Notes: Married with four children (Female age 10, twin males age eight, and male age 5)  to a muggle accountant. Intelligence has indicated all have fled to live with relations in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada.**

 

Percy waved his wand, and a mark saying **CONFIRMED** appeared on the file in front of him. He had no idea where this Martins woman was. He didn’t care. He just didn’t want to have this witch and her four children’s blood on his hand.

Often Percy found himself putting a miniscule amount of effort into his tasks since his transfer to the Muggle-Born Registration Committee. Sometimes Percy would spend a whole day scouting out case files, only to input faulty information. Percy would make excuses to his superiors of how people on the run from the government would never stay in the same place for often. In this position, Percy severely sacrificed work performance for integrity. He saw no chance of promotion anytime soon.

Percy picked up the next file on his stack. He separated the two sides of the manila folder and began to read its contents.

**Audrey Catherine Matthews**

Percy’s heart plummeted.

He looked at the photo on file. There was Audrey, sitting in a pink arm chair covered with doilies. She wore a denim dress, lime green cardigan, and a metallic headband in her hair. Audrey looked carefree and happy. Percy wanted to make her feel that way again. He began to read again, attempting to conceal his panic.

**Audrey Catherine Matthews**

**DOB: 10.6.1979**

**Blood Status: Mudblood**

**Place of Birth: Little Belltern, Devon, England**

**Residence: Unknown**

**Occupation: Unemployed**

**Notes: Former Junior Secretary for the Department of** **Magical Transportation-Portkey Office. Once had residence in London. Since vacated. Known contact of Poppy and Violet Pomfrey. Once resided with Violet Pomfrey in Upper Flagley, Yorkshire, England. Was previously detained but escaped. Personal possessions under confiscation include wand, knapsack, several articles of clothing, and a copy of** ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._**

Percy let out a deep sigh. His name was nowhere in that file, which meant Audrey and the tiny bit of life growing inside of her were safe in his flat for now. He quickly searched the room around him. The three other wizards occupying the office were all looking down, focusing on the files in front of them. Nobody seemed to be watching. His thoughts were safe inside his head.

 

* * *

 

Percy walked swiftly down the corridor, his flaming red hair shining against the hallway’s obsidian walls. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had allocated an large wing of the Ministry to hunt down muggle borns, and a large chamber filled with their confiscated possessions took up a considerable portion of the allocation. Percy knew many employees were taking the opportunity to collect some free items, but Percy hoped a few of Audrey’s things would still be on file.

Soon, Percy found his eyes absorbing a room stacked with rows and rows of shelving. The clerk at the door assumed that he just wanted to rummage through the discriminated wizards and witches belongs like the other ninety nine percent of employees who asked for access.

The boxes were categorized alphabetically, so it didn’t take long for Percy to find the box containing Audrey Matthew’s belongings. He opened the lid, and found a nearly empty box. All that the receptacle seemed to contain was a long, electric purple cardigan . Percy thought it was an oddly knitted thing, similar to the jumpers his mother would gift him and his siblings around Christmas. Apparently, none of the box’s previous visitors saw the knitted article worthy to take as a splendor of war.

As Percy pulled the clothing from the box, a small clunk was echoed through the room. Slowly rolling down the narrow corridor of files was a slender piece of wood. Percy dashed and caught the wooden object before it rolled any farther away. Twelve inches long. Off white birch. Elaborate scrollwork. This was Audrey Matthew’s wand.

 

* * *

 

Audrey stared up at the ceiling of the flat, examining every crack in the aged surface. She caressed her growing abdomen, pondering the events of the two months that had passed since a certain monthly occurrence unexpectedly passed. Audrey thought of what her family would think of her if they knew a magical child conceived out of wedlock grew in her womb. She thought of what Violet Pomfrey would have said to her if she showed up at her door impregnated. She wondered how Percy’s family would react if they knew that their estranged son was expanding the family name. Although Audrey didn’t know for sure how the Weasleys or Miss Violet would react to the news, she imagined that they wouldn’t be pleased.

She then thought of Percy's reaction when she told him the news. They tried to be careful, but they weren’t careful enough. When Audrey told him, he seemed a bit disappointed, and that disappointed her. Perhaps, it wasn't disappointment though. Perhaps it was a deep seeded fear for the safety and security of their child that Percy felt. Nevertheless, his smiles grew a bit smaller each day when he arrived home from the Ministry.Everyday for the past two months, Audrey cursed herself in her head for making what seemed like an isolating mistake.

But at the same time, Audrey’s heart was incredibly focused on the love she felt for the unborn life growing inside of her. She felt a connection to it like nothing she had ever felt before-- an unwavering need to protect, a whole new type of love, and a passionate purpose. Audrey thought about how she wanted to be a mother more than anything now that the opportunity lay before her. She thought about how she was young, perhaps some would say too young to have a baby. That thought didn’t deter her spirit though.

Audrey thought of how she much she had lost in her life. Childhood. Family. Freedom. No one could take this new life inside her away.

Suddenly, Audrey heard the door open, and she burst out of her state of deep reflection. She rushed over and hugged Percy, cementing a deep grasp around his waist. Percy kissed Audrey passionately, smiling at her.

“Aud, I have good news,” Percy said, his eyes shining through his horn rimmed, glasses.

“What is that Perce?” 

“I’ve been assigned to your case at work!” Percy said.

“How is that good news?” Audrey asked skeptically.

Percy’s mouth erupted into a proud grin as he said, “That means that I have complete control over the Ministry finding you. Ergo I can make sure that you’re safe in this flat forever.”

Audrey crossed her arms and responded in a serious voice, “Until August when we leave for America.”

“Of course Aud. Until August. Excuse me.”

“Good.” Audrey said kissing Percy’s cheek.

Percy discarded his briefcase on the floor of the flat, and led Audrey over to the loveseat. “I missed you,” Percy quietly confessed as he and Audrey sat down.

“I missed you too,” Audrey said as she passionately kissed the wizard at her side.

Percy gently pulled back from Audrey and made a deep and piercing eye contact with her. “I found something today when I was going through your file,” Percy said seriously. He reached over to his briefcase, unlocked the clasps, and pulled out a purple bundle of woven yarn.

“Is that my jumper?” Audrey questioned skeptically.  

“I found it in your file,” Percy said, handing over the bundle of clothing.

“You know, I knitted this thing myself with-,” Audrey stopped speaking as she heard the a soft thud on the floor. Her eyes locked down on the piece of wood lying on the floor at her feet. “How?” Audrey whispered looking up at Percy. Percy stayed silent.

Audrey stood up slowly and bent down, grasping at her belly. Trembling, the witch picked up her wand, and balanced the birch on her fingertips. “I never thought I’d hold this again,” Audrey whispered. Audrey took a deep breath.

“Lumos maxima!” Audrey exclaimed with the wave of her wand, and the room filled with light.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Expecto Patronum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of practicing magic once again, Percy makes an intense profession to Audrey. But, all of this is interrupted by a startling message from Aberforth that sends Percy on an mission for redemption and to reunite with the rest of the Weasleys.

Chapter 7: Expecto Patronum

 

“Augamenti!” Audrey said, conjuring herself a glass of water. “I love magic,”Audrey whispered to herself, reflecting on how her life had improved in the few months since Percy recovered her wand. The witch sat down at the small kitchen table and opened an old spellbook purchased at the second hand bookshop in Diagon Alley. Going months without practicing magic, had left Audrey’s skills a bit rusty. 

Audrey flipped through the pages of the tattered spellbook until she came across an unfamiliar incantation. “The Patronus Charm,” Audrey curiously read aloud. This was new magic to her. The witch held the book up close to her eyes and read the faded print. 

**Casting a Patronus Charm creates a shield of light magic to protect the witch or wizard casting the charm. When strongest, the Patronus will take a corporeal form of an animal, possible of magical variety. The charm repels Dementors. To cast the charm, create a circular motion with your wand in hand, and say the incantation, “Expecto Patronum” whilst thinking of your happiest memory.**

Audrey moved her arm in a circle motion. “Expecto Patronum.” Nothing. 

“Oh, happiest memory,” Audrey thought to herself. She thought about arriving at Hogwarts when she was eleven, and seeing the humongous, illuminated castle from the boats. She thought about hearing the cheers when she was sorted into Hufflepuff. That was the first time anyone had cheered for her in her life. She thought about the first night she spent at Violet Pomfrey’s house, and the old woman welcoming her into her home. The thought of Percy pulling her close and kissing her ran across her mind. Then she immersed herself in the memory of standing on a bitch black, cold beach with Percy and him telling her he loved her. He loved her. And then she thought of the baby growing inside of her. She loved Percy Weasley and their child. The feeling of that love burned inside of her. 

“Expecto Patronum.” 

A white, glossy mist erupted from Audrey’s wand. 

 

* * *

 

That night, Percy and Audrey sat together eating dinner. They were quiet. Little conversation pierced the still air. Audrey moved her peas around her plate. Percy slowly ate his chicken. The skies were growing darker. Work was becoming much more emotionally difficult for Percy to manage, and Audrey knew it. The wizard came home more depressed each day. 

“Percy,” Audrey said quietly, “I really enjoyed going through one of the spellbooks you picked up the other day. It feels brilliant to be practicing magic again.” Percy looked up at the witch gently speaking from across the small table. Her kind eyes illuminated by the candlelight were nudging him into conversation. 

“Did you find any new spells?” Percy said, focusing down on his chicken and peas. 

“As a matter of fact I did!” Audrey said raising her voice into an exaggerated frenzy. “I found a rather interesting charm, and I had a bit of luck with it. It’s called the Patronus Charm.” 

“You’ve never heard of a Patronus Charm before?” Percy said trying to hold back a judgemental tone. 

“No. It wasn’t covered at Hogwarts.”

“Well, what’s your Patronus?” 

“What do you mean what’s my Patronus?” Audrey said confused. 

“What form does it take,” Percy said waving his fork, “What animal?” 

“I just got a bit of white mist out of my wand,” Audrey said quietly, with a small bit of shame seeping out of her voice. 

“Well, that’s alright for a first try,” Percy said reassuringly, taking Audrey’s hand and giving her a squeeze. Audrey smiled up at him. 

“What form does yours take Percy?” 

“A great-horned owl,” Percy said stretching out his Os. 

“Well, I think that suits you very well,” Audrey said brightly, “You’re the smartest person I know.” 

“I can’t be the smartest person you know Audrey,” Percy said blushing. He loved flattery. “Can we see this great owl of yours?” Audrey said jokingly. 

“Alright, fine,” Percy answered, taking up the challenge. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Percy said firmly, waving his wand in a circle. A white mist erupted from his wand and materialized into a iridescent, glowing great-horned owl, floating through the flat. From the look on Percy’s face, Audrey could tell that he quite enjoyed watching the translucent bird fly about. “Let’s see yours, Audrey!” The wizard said happily. 

Audrey raised herself out of her chair, guarding her growing baby bump from bumping into the kitchen table. She stood next to Percy, a full head shorter, and pointed her wand out. She thought of Percy and her baby. She imagined holding a little bundle of red hair and cooing it to sleep with Percy by her side. Audrey imagined the happy family that she never had. The family she wanted for her children. 

Percy laid his hand on Audrey’s back. “You can do it, Aud,” Percy whispered to her under his breath. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Audrey said whimsically and a small stream of silver, flossy light erupted from the end of her wand. The light wove itself into a beautiful turtle dove, and the illuminary bird bound around the confined walls of the flat. Audrey smiled and laughed. 

“Brilliant Audrey! Just Brilliant!” Percy exclaimed, pulling in Audrey for a tight hug. She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a heavy kiss. 

“I love you Percy,” Audrey muttered. 

“Well, I love you too Aud,” Percy said, rubbing the witch’s back. 

“Percy, can I ask you something?” Audrey said as she sat down on the loveseat, her voice grew a bit darker. 

“Anything,” Percy answered in a slightly confused tone, joining her. 

“What do you think of when you cast a Patronus?” 

“Well,” Percy paused. “I used to think of when I became Head Boy, but that time--” Percy looked deep into Audrey’s eyes. “That time, I thought of something different.” Audrey said nothing. 

“Audrey,” Percy began, “I thought of when you told me you were having our baby!” Percy smiled earnestly at Audrey.   
“Really?You haven’t really given me any clues that you’re at all happy about this little Weasley that’s growing inside of me?” Audrey smiled and pointed down at her swollen abdomen.

“Of course I’m happy Aud. I was just worried. I mean, imagine what  _ they _ would do to you if  _ they _ knew you were pregnant with a child of the Sacred Twenty-Eight... which isn’t so sacred anymore I guess. I was just worried.”

“Really? I would have thought Mr. Follow the Rules Head Boy wouldn’t want the scandal of a child born out of wedlock” 

“Really. Listen, I don’t care about whether or not this child isn’t technically legitimate. And if I could have, I would have married you months ago. For all that counts, this child is legitimate and as  _ pure _ as any wizarding child born will ever be because I love you.” Percy grasped Audrey tight into a kiss and continued, he was speaking in a frenzy at this point.  “ I used to be so focused on my career. That’s why I always thought of becoming Head Boy while casting the charm, but things have changed! I could care less about advancing my career in this Ministry. If I could leave, I would tomorrow. But, I’m going to be a father to a child made with the woman I love, and what could be better than that? And do you know what?! I AM a RULEbreaker. I’ve been hiding a fugitive witch in my flat for months. I’ll take it one step farther and marry a fugitive witch the first chance I get! ” Percy smiled sincerely at Audrey. Tears were in her eyes. 

“This is so stupid, but I was worried you wouldn’t love our baby under all of these circumstances or you wouldn’t be able to show that you did,” Audrey said, looking down at her knees. 

“I’m so sorry Aud I made you feel that way. Looking back, I may have been a bit distant from you the past few months, but I’ve just been so worried.  I love you, and I love this baby,” Percy pulled Audrey’s chin gently up to make eye contact with her. “My parents loved me unconditionally. I ruined that, and I may never get the chance to get it back. I want to give that kind of love to another. My father was a great man. This is the greatest chance to be like Arthur Weasley I’ll ever have.” Percy pulled Audrey in for a tight hug. 

Suddenly, there was another white mist in the room. It was a goat, speaking with the voice of Aberforth Dumbledore. 

“PERCY. COME TO THE HOG’S HEAD. IT’S TIME. 

 

* * *

  
  


“You’re going to go get yourself blown up!” Audrey yelled at Percy as he wrapped his cloak around himself. 

“I have to do this! I need to stand with my family!” Percy insisted. 

“What about the family you have here?!”

Percy took Audrey firmly by the shoulders, and looked her in the eyes, “Audrey, this is the best chance our child has for a good life.” 

“You could die!” Audrey pleaded with Percy. 

“I could. I very well could.” 

“Why would you risk that?!” 

“Because we have no other choice!” 

“Yes! Yes we do!” 

“I’m going, Audrey. I need to stand by my family.” 

“What if you die?” Audrey said calmly. “What am I supposed to do then?” Audrey looked up at Percy and stared fiercely into his eyes. 

Percy looked at the ground, formulating a quick plan in deep thought. “You’ll know very quickly how things turn out. I get the Prophet after all. Or if people come here to search the place. If it seems like we’ve lost, run. Head to King’s Cross. I’ll meet you there...by Platform 9 ¾.” Percy took a deep breath. “If I die, I’ll send someone for you. Probably one of my brothers. They’ll help hide you. If no one shows up, get on a train. Go somewhere.” 

He darted into the bathroom. Audrey followed him over. She watched him pry up one of the dingy, yellow tiles on his hands and knees. He pulled out a small cardboard box. 

“This is all of my muggle money. There’s a about five hundred pounds. Take it just in case.” 

Percy planted a passionate kiss on Audrey’s lips and held her close. “I need to go now. I love you.”

“I love you too, Percy.” Audrey held her wizard close. 

“Remember, if we lose, run.” Percy said, turning his back to walk out the door. 

“But what if you win?! You never said what would happen if you win!” 

Percy turned around and gave Audrey a small smile. “Then I’ll come back for you, and you’ll be Mrs. Weasley before you get a chance to turn me down!” 

 

* * *

 

Percy apparated in front of the Hog’s Head. It was utter chaos. Children wearing Hogwarts uniforms were scurrying about, screaming and running. It was mostly first and second years. Some of the younger ones were crying, without a semblance of what to do. 

Percy ran into the Hog’s Head. He saw that a few stragglers were coming out of the back room. There was a large, gaping hole in the wall, which seemingly was once covered by a pleasant looking portrait of a young girl. Percy climbed into the portrait hole, figuring this was the best way into the castle. 

The tunnel was dark and narrow. As Percy crouched, moving as quickly as possible along, his cloak was continually caught on different rocks and branches. Percy decided to shed the cloak, and began to move much faster through the tunnel. Soon, he could see a dim glowing light, which was surely the end of the tunnel. 

As Percy moved quicker and quicker through the tunnel, the light became clear and larger. Soon, he found crossing through the barrier from darkness into light. There was a sharp drop, and Percy landed with a loud thud on the floor. Pulling himself up on the nearest armchair, Percy fixed his glasses, and his vision was clear. 

There in front of him were the astonished faces of his family, staring blankly at him. 


	8. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy reunites with his family while Audrey has an unfortunate reunion with one of her old Defense Against the Dark Arts professors-and they duel.

Chapter 8: Reunions

Percy found himself squeezed into a tight embrace by his mother. With the amount of bloodshed about to occur, Percy found this small moment between mother and son an incredible comfort. He didn’t want to let go. 

Percy and his mother separated as his father patted him on the back. 

“C’mon now Perce, Molly we need to get to the Great Hall,” Arthur said with a stern look on his face. The family began to walk together in unison to the heart of Hogwarts. 

“Hey Perce,” Fred said, “Have you heard the rumors that have been flying around about you?” 

“Oh yes, they’re some rumors Mister Perfect Prefect!” George chimed in. 

“What rumors? They aren’t rumors going around that I’ve became a Death Eater or anything are there?” Percy said seriously. 

“BOYS THIS IS NOT THE TIME!” Molly scolded her sons. 

“Mum, in case Percy gets blown to bits, I’d like to know if they’re true!” George jovially shouted! 

“What are these rumors about me!?” Percy questioned. 

“We know they aren’t serious, Percy, now let’s just get in there. We don’t want to miss anything, boys, Molly,” Arthur said gesturing in the direction of the Great Hall. 

Fred continued on anyway, ignoring his father. “The rumor floating around Percy, is that you have been stowing away a muggle born in your flat for months and making sweet, passionate love to her!” 

“And that she is carrying the future of the Weasley lineage!” George added in at the end. 

Percy stopped in his tracks.

“Oh come on Percy, we know that it isn’t true. You’d be the last of my sons I would ever expect to get a girl pregnant. Well, except for Charlie of course,” Molly Weasley said, attempting to usher her son along. 

“Where did you hear this from?” Percy said quietly. 

“Aberforth Dumbledore sent a patronus!” George yelled. “It’s quite startling when a shiny goat interrupts your dinner saying there’s a rumor going around that your pretentious, long lost relation has gone out and gotten a witch pregnant. Mum spit out her food!”

“Percy!” Arthur shouted. “Come along!” 

“This might not be the best time,” Percy announced, “but you all need to know that it’s all true!” Percy took a large breath, “You need to know in case I die!” 

Molly erupted. “I TAUGHT YOU BETTER! TO IMPREGNATE A GIRL AND NOT MARRY HER!? PERCY!” It was as if he had received a howler. 

Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Arthur’s faces were pure white. 

“Mum, it’s not like I could marry her when I was hiding her from the damn Ministry! And I would have married her months ago if I could take her out of the bloody flat! Besides, she’s a lovely person Mum, I’m sure you’ll love her once you meet her. She’s a lot of the reason I was able to see things straight the past few months. Being with Audrey helped me muster up the courage to go to Aberforth to see if I could help at all. And I love her, Mum. I love her so much. I promise you if I live through this, I’ll marry her straight away.” Percy pleaded with his mother. The look on her face softened. 

“SHE HAS A NAME!” Fred and George shouted in unison. 

“Does this Audrey have a last name?” Bill questioned patting Percy on the back. 

“Matthews. Audrey Matthews.” 

“Audrey Matthews! Blonde? What you would call on the short side? Hufflepuff? Very shy? A year below Fred and myself in school?” George questioned excitedly. 

“That would be the one,” Percy said raising an eyebrow. 

“She was one of our best customers when we were operating out of the Gryffindor Common Room!” Fred exclaimed. “Umbridge absolutely hated her! She bought so many Puking Pastels to get out of her classes! A tad too much of a rebel for you Perce!” 

“And she is much too pretty for you by the way!” George said.

“But I have a few questions for you on this one,” Fred began rather seriously. “What love potion did you use, and how on earth do you fuck a girl that much shorter than you? I mean you’re a tree compared to her stretch! She can’t be much more than five feet tall!” 

“FRED! ENOUGH!” Molly yelled. “Now Percy, I understand these things happen. But I will hex the woman who makes a dishonorable man out of my son!” 

“Mum, if anything, I am probably more responsible for this than she is, but please, when you meet her be kind. It’s not her fault I couldn’t marry her. Be happy you’re going to have a grandchild.” 

“Alright Percy, I’ll be kind to her. BUT, if she proves not to be good enough for you, I’ll have a hard time keeping to that.” 

“Yeez she will,” Fleur muttered under her breath to Bill. 

“Mum, she’s perfect,” Percy insisted to his mother. 

* * *

 

Audrey looked of the flat’s cracked window at the night sky. Everything seemed to be an isolating black beyond the wall of the flat. If she left she would have to face an unbearable cold alone. Still, Audrey knew she needed to prepare for the worst. 

She began to go through Percy’s things, and take the things that she needed. Collecting an old knapsack, she began to fill it with the necessities. She put most of the money in the bottom, but left about a hundred pounds in one of the outer pockets. Then went in the few pieces of clothing she still owned. The second hand spellbook and  _ A History of Magic _ , Percy’s thickest blanket, and a picture of Percy that hung on the wall. It was taken by him at his first day at the Ministry. If Percy didn’t come back, this was sure to be Audrey’s most treasured possession. 

Moving into the kitchen, Audrey began to wrap up the remaining food that was in the flat. A bit of cooked chicken, some cheese, and a half a loaf of rye bread all went into the knapsack. Audrey decided to eat the spare apple lying on the counter. Audrey’s pregnancy was accompanied by constant cravings. 

Suddenly, Audrey could hear a voice  coming up the steps. The voice was hushed, but she recognized it. She knew that voice. It was Dolores Umbridge. 

“Damn it. I can’t apparate out of here with a baby in my belly. I’ll fucking miscarry.” Audrey thought to herself. Acting on instinct Audrey donned her coat, cloche hat, and the knapsack. She raised her wand towards the door. 

Audrey heard the high pitched voice on the other side of the door. “Raaaducto!” 

“EXPELLIARMUS” Audrey yelled, as soon as the door was smashed off its hinges. Umbridge was disarmed, and her wand flew into Audrey’s hand. The woman stood at eye level with one another, fixating in intense eye contact. 

“How DARE you disarm me you filthy mudblood whore!” The fat in Umbridge’s face shook as she spoke. 

“How DARE you speak to me that way, you fucking bitch! You’re a monster!” 

Umbridge let out a short, eerie laugh. “Oh, we had suspicions about Weasley, but I  knew as soon as he took your wand from Ministry possession! I had to check for myself! Now we know it’s true! And to think you would be allowed to taint a  _ pure  _ bloodline? Ha! That’s tragically hilarious my dear.” 

“Well, you’re without a wand, so I don’t think you can prevent the Weasley bloodline from being tainted.” Audrey sneered. She hated Umbridge. The travesty in pink was downright cruel to her as a teacher and ruined her public life as a government official. 

“Oh, don’t worry dear. Once I summon the aurors, they will be here any moment. They’ll put an end to your and Weasley’s bastard.” 

“In that case, Levicorpus!” Audrey incantated as Umbridge was thrown into the air above her. 

“Get me down this instant you filthy mudblood!”

“Sorry Professor, I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Audrey said as she snapped Umbridge’s wand before running out into the alleyway, onto the main street, and hailing a cab. 


	9. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Audrey both experience pain and loss in and out of the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Where to?” the cabbie asked in a thick, Cockney accent. 

“King’s Cross?” Audrey said, gasping for breath. 

“Sure miss. Sure.” The cabbie was examining Audrey through the rearview mirror. “Are you okay miss? You running from someone? Pregnant?” 

“Pregnant yes. Running no. King’s Cross Please.” 

“Yes miss,” the cabbie answered with his eyes sticking to Audrey as she looked frantically out the cab’s back window. 

* * *

 

Audrey stepped out of the cab, and looked up at the facade of King’s Cross. It was around one in the morning, so the sounds of London’s nightlife could be heard echoing in the distance. She took a deep breath of fresh air, as this was the first time Audrey felt safe outdoors in a long time.

“All I need to do is get inside and wait for Percy,” Audrey thought to herself. 

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a man dressed in a black cloak. 

“Audrey Matthews?” the man asked in a remarkably calm voice. Instinct forced her to turn around. 

“STUPEFY!” The man said. 

And then everything went black. 

* * *

 

Percy’s ears were filled with blasts of battle. Screams, crashes, and crumbling masonry filled his ears. His eyes were saturated with sights lacerated flesh, flowing blood, and spilled tears as Death Eaters and members of the Order alike were wounded and dying before him.

Before Percy knew it, he was battling side by side with Fred. There was Thicknesse, and another Death Eater. Battling side by side with his brother after years apart. Percy felt bonded to his kin again.

BOOM.

Laying before Percy’s feet, between the clouds of dust and rubble was Fred. He was half buried between the decay of Hogwarts.

“FRED!” Percy shouted, “Oh God Fred!”

Fred Weasley was dead. 

* * *

 

Audrey awoke. She tried to rub her eyes, but her arms couldn’t cooperate. Her wrists were tightly shackled to the arms of a large wooden chair so enormous that her feet dangled above the ground as she slumped. She sat up, and her blurry vision came into focus. 

Perched on a judicial bench before her sat Dolores Umbridge, disheveled with a twisted grin on her face. 

“Miss Matthews,” Umbridge began in a sickeningly high pitched screech, “You are appearing before the Muggle Born Registration Committee today with charges of stealing magic, diluting the bloodline of a pureblood family, and snapping a witch, Dolores Umbridge’s wand. How do you plead?” 

“How is this a committee if it’s only one person? And at what three in the morning?” 

“The rest of the committee is attending to a severe security measure at the moment, so I will be taking unilateral action to punish you for your crimes against wizardkind. And how convenient when Weasley would surely be gone aiding the enemy and committing an act of open treason. I knew you’d be so easy to catch without Weasley there to intervene. ” 

“Not gutsy enough to openly admit that you’re a Death Eater at the battle?” Audrey’s voice was filled with sass. 

“I AM NOT A DEATH EATER.” 

“NO, YOU’RE WORSE! You are worse than You Know Who in my book!” 

“HOW DO YOU PLEAD!” 

“NOT GUILTY!” 

Umbridge took a moment to compose herself. “Well, the evidence against you is overwhelming. Your wand will be snapped, and you will be sent to Azkaban for the rest of your days. However,due to the ongoing security situation, you will be placed in an interrogation cell until the Dementors return.” 

“You’re going to send a pregnant woman to Azkaban? Shouldn’t you be trying to keep the population up with all of the innocents you’ve killed?” 

“Oh, I’m not sending a pregnant woman to Azkaban, Miss Matthews.” 

Audrey audibly gasped as she realized what Umbridge had planned. 

“You’ve snapped my wand, taking something very precious away from me Miss Matthews. I had to borrow this one off my assistant,” Umbridge said as she stepped down from the bench, her pink velvet heels clicking against the obsidian floor. “I’m going to take something equally precious away from you.” 

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no,” Audrey thought as she struggled in a futile attempt to break free from the manacles. 

“CRUCIO!” Umbridge screamed pointing her wand at Audrey’s abdomen. 

Audrey felt a sharp pain in her abdomen followed by a warm sensation between her legs. She knew what was happening. 

Audrey wept.

* * *

 

Audrey awoke to the discomfort of a spike prodding her spine. Reaching her arms out, she could feel that she was confined into a cell meant to house a wizard standing upright. Audrey’s petite frame allowed her to sit on the floor of the pill shaped prison, but she couldn’t lean back on account of the inward facing spikes that lined the iron bars. Too weak to stand, she inched her thin arm outside the walls and felt that she was completely surrounded by concrete. 

There was no out. 

Then, everything came back to Audrey as she realized that she was almost completely covered in her own blood from the waist down. Somehow the tips of her hair were saturated along with her dress. Every second of Umbridge violating her came into her mind like a film playing back to her. 

Umbridge’s words echoed a painfully vivid scene. 

“Well, look it! It was a boy! What a shame. I’m sure Percy Weasley would have been very pleased with a son,” Umbridge said in a calm voice filled with false sympathy. 

Literally and mentally trapped, all Audrey could bear to do was to roll up into a ball, and avoid the spikes. 

She didn’t want to be conscious anymore. 

She did her best to force herself to into a deep, unconscious, blank sleep.

 

* * *

 

The battle was won. The Weasleys sat together in the Great Hall, around Fred’s body in silent mourning. Voldemort was dead. Even though the greatest threat to Wizarding kind in more than a century was extinguished, Percy couldn’t seem to help but focus on another death- Fred’s. 

Suddenly, George spoke up. “He didn’t die in vain. My brother, my twin, my other half died a goddamn hero. I feel like I’ve been split in two, but goddamn he didn’t die in vain. We’ve lost so fucking much, but we’ve gained a damn lot today. Look,” George said, pointing at Percy and forcing a small smile, “We even got this fucking git back, and mum you’re going to gain a damn grandkid! Who I expect to have the namesake of Frederick George Weasley if it’s a mother fucking boy.” Percy patted George on the back. His brother reciprocated the gesture by pulling in Percy for an enormous hug. 

“I love you all,” Percy said quietly, as he bent down and grasped Fred’s hand. He was taken aback by the sheer chill emulating from Fred’s skin. Percy felt the ice of death on his brother’s skin. 

Bill began to speak. “Percy, I imagine that if Fleur was at home and pregnant at the moment, I believe she would want to know that I was alive.” 

“Of course, I should go to her. I should,” Percy responded. “It was wonderful to see you all again,” Percy said blankly. 

“Percy,” Molly said standing up. “I love you. I know this is a difficult time, but I think you should bring this Audrey girl home to see us as soon as possible. 

“I will mum, I will.” Percy pulled his mother into a tight hug. 

“And I mean today,” Molly said making eye contact with her son. 

“I will mum, don’t worry,” Percy said. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt approached the Weasleys. “Percy, good to see you ended on the right side of things,” Kingsley said with a small smile. Addressing the whole Weasley clan Kingsley offered his condolences for Fred. Kingsley continued speaking, “I’ve sent orders for the Muggle Borns to be released from Azkaban, but I also need to arrest a certain Ministry official who didn’t bother appearing tonight. Arthur would you like to assist me in arresting Dolores Umbridge?” 

“Can I go? I’d love to have something to take my mind off things. And put away that monstrosity of a human being,” George said blankly. 

“I’m sure we could use your help George,” Kingsley said. 

“I’d be glad to assist Kingsley,” Arthur said offering to accompany his son along. 

“Percy, would you like to assist us at the Ministry? It would look good for you, and I know you can’t resist the call of duty,” Kingsley offered in his silky voice. 

“I need to go see someone,” Percy said sheepishly. 

“Oh, that girl I’ve heard you’ve been hiding?” Kingsley said with a grin. 

“That would be the one,” Percy answered returning a sheepish smile. 

With that, the four men walked out of Hogwarts together, vanishing in unison as they disapparated together.

* * *

 

Percy apparated into the alleyway leading to his flat. Running as quickly as he could up the stairs, Percy was ecstatic to tell Audrey that everything was going to be okay. Their child wasn’t a deadly secret any longer! You Know Who had fallen! Magic is Might was no more! And about Fred. He wasn’t ecstatic to tell her about Fred. But, for all of his mixed feelings, Percy knew Audrey was just the person he needed to be with. 

Percy stopped when he reached the top of the steps. The door to the flat was inexistent, and the place was ransacked. 

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no,” Percy thought to himself. 

“AUDREY!?” Percy screamed. 

Nothing. 

Percy apparated to King’s Cross.

> * * *
> 
>  

Percy darted around King’s Cross yelling Audrey’s name, searching every nook and cranny of the massive station for the witch. 

“AUDREY!” 

“AUDREY!” 

Nothing. 

Percy apparated to the Ministry. She was either dead, in Azkaban, in a holding cell, or roaming London. The Ministry seemed like a fair start.

* * *

 

Kingsley and Arthur opened the doors to the court of the Muggle-Born Registration Committee to find Dolores Umbridge perched high above the courtroom on the judge’s bench smiling to herself. Fred had left the pair to go hunt down rogue aurors with other Order members. 

“Dolores Umbridge,” Kingsley said calmly. “It’s over now, I need you to come with me.” 

Arthur stood by firmly in support of Kingsley. 

“I knew tonight was the end. Imagine being arrested by a filthy blood traitor! Ha!” 

With the wave of his wand, Kingsley had Umbridge tied in constraints, and began to lead her out the door. 

“Oh Weasley, you may want to check in the interrogation cell. There’s something that might interest a mudblood lover in there! The last mudblood convicted by the Muggle Born Registration Committee!” Umbridge sneered with a laugh as Kingsley led her away. Before he left the room though, Kingsley incarnated a spell, that sent a vibration through the floor. 

“You can take care of this Arthur?” 

“Of course, Kingsley. Get her where she belongs.” Arthur said. 

The floor separated in the center of the courtroom, and a pill shaped, iron cell began to rise out of the floor. It wasn’t until the cell was nearly completely revealed that Arthur could see someone curled up in a ball on its floor. 

Arthur saw a blonde witch, slowly sit up and make eye contact with him. She was almost completely covered in blood. 

Arthur rushed over, not realizing unawake of the witch’s identity. 

“Here! I’m coming to get you out! You Know Who is dead! It’s all over! Muggleborns are safe again!” Arthur yelled approaching the cell as he watched its occupant hold herself up on the metal spikes. 

With a bit of magic, Arthur unlocked the cage, and helped the witch to her feet. She wobbled and fell over as soon as she stood up. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been in that position so long it’s been a bit hard on my legs,” Audrey said very quietly. Her face was both tear stained and dotted with drips of blood. With Arthur lending a hand, Audrey rose back up again and slowly walked towards the door. 

“What did she do to you?” Arthur asked looking at Audrey with nothing less than an astonished look. He had never seen so much blood on a living soul in his life. 

“Cruciatus curse at first. Then some other things,” Audrey said quietly, holding back her tears. She focused on walking instead of her emotions. “How did You Know Who die? In the Battle that was happening at Hogwarts?” Audrey asked. 

“Yes. Harry Potter killed him.” Arthur’s face looked incredibly stern as they slowly walked towards the courtroom’s entrance. 

“Were you there sir?” Audrey quietly questioned. 

“I was. Yes I was,” Arthur answered as if the words stung coming out of his mouth. 

“Do you know Percy Weasley?” Audrey’s voice seemed to instantly gain a spark of energy. 

Arthur gave Audrey a curious look like a lightbulb had just illuminated in his head. Arthur pieced together in his head how Umbridge performed her final punishment. “Why, yes I do.” 

“Is he alive!?” 

“I’m glad to say that besides a few cuts and bruises, Percy is perfectly fine.” Arthur said with a smile. “May I ask you something?”

“Oh yes.” 

“Is your name Audrey Matthews?” 

“Yes-,” Audrey paused and asked suspiciously, “How do you know my name?” 

“I’m Percy’s father.” 

Audrey stopped in her tracks. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I should’ve realized. The red hair!” Audrey answered apologetically. “I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” 

“The same. Nonetheless, it’s lovely to meet you. I can tell you make Percy very happy from the way he speaks of you.” 

“And he makes me very happy as well,” Audrey replied with a small smile. 

“You need to see a healer you know.” Arthur looked down at Audrey. He couldn’t believe there was so much blood in her hair. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Audrey’s face was stark white from the blood loss. “Where’s Percy? I would very much like to see him.”

Arthur answered with a small smile, “Why he’s looking for you. I’ll let him know you’re with-” 

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Percy came running in. “DAD! SHE’S GONE!” 

Percy stopped in his tracks as soon as he laid his eyes on Audrey. Like the last time he saw her at the Ministry, her hair was covering up a good portion of her face. Unlike the last time however, Audrey was almost completely covered in blood. 

“Audrey!” Percy called as he ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. 

“Oh Percy, I’m so relieved you’re safe!” Audrey whispered into his ear. 

“What happened to you? Are you okay?” Percy asked as he scanned her up and down again. 

“I’m not. I’m not okay. Umbridge came to your flat, and I disarmed her and snapped her wand. And-” 

“You did what?! You snapped her wand?” Percy asked astonished. “That’s illegal!” 

“Well, she’s snapped so many muggle borns wands I thought she deserved it.” Audrey said as if it was a matter of fact. 

“That’s fair!” Arthur added in, he was now on the outskirts of the conversation, silently observing his son. Percy shot him a look asking to go away. Arthur did not comply. 

“Then she sent an auror after me at King’s Cross. And she tried me herself for ruining a pure blood line, stealing magic, and breaking her wand. And she tortured me. ” Audrey spat out that summary in one breath. 

“What did she do to cover you completely in blood Audrey? I’ll have her neck.” Percy looked incredibly serious. 

Audrey took a deep breath. “Percy, can I tell you later, when we’re alone?” 

“Don’t worry about me dear,” Arthur said in a paternal tone. “I’ve pieced together what happened.” 

“What did she do?” Percy asked through his teeth, squeezing Audrey’s shoulders. 

Audrey began to cry and shake her head as she recounted the events in her head. 

Arthur pulled Percy aside, and explained to him in whispered tones his version of events. “Percy. Do you know what happens when the Cruciatus Curse is performed on a pregnant woman?”

“Oh god,” Percy whispered. He understood now what happened, and pulled Audrey in close, holding her tight. “It’ll be alright Aud. It’ll be alright.” 

Percy then swept Audrey off her feet, having judged she was in no position to move quickly. 

“C’mon. I’m taking you to St. Mungo’s.” 

“I love you Percy, I’m so sorry Percy. It was a boy,” Audrey sputtered out in between sobs. 

As Percy and Audrey entered the atrium, Percy began to speak again. Holding back his own tears for the loss of his brother and child, Percy told Audrey about Fred’s death, and how he felt somehow responsible. 

“You’re not responsible Percy. Blame You Know Who and the damn Death Eaters. Don’t let them ruin your memories of your brother or make you feel guilt ridden,” Audrey whispered with her face buried in Percy’s chest. 

“Thank you, Aud. I needed to hear that. I agree. Fuck them.” Percy tightened his grip around Audrey’s body. 

Audrey began to sob again. “I just can’t believe they took our baby.”

As Audrey finished her sentence Percy held her tighter than ever, and with a pop, they disapparated from the very spot where months ago, Percy saved a young witch occupying his daydreams  he knew simply from short, morning chats in the lift. 


	10. Grief

Chapter 10 

Percy carried Audrey over the threshold and into the apartment. St. Mungo’s didn’t see a miscarriage as an urgent enough emergency to receive attention with all of those cursed at the battle. An attendant ensured Percy that it was a natural process, and advised him to take Audrey home to rest. So there the pair was, in the flat, to rest. 

Percy put Audrey down, and she began to slowly walk over to the bathroom. She said nothing, and Percy stared as she hung her head and shut the door. The only sound that broke the silence in the flat was running bathwater. 

Percy looked around his flat. It was in total disarray. The door unhinged. The cupboards escew. A wall demolished. With a few spells, things began to reassemble themselves into place. Although magical wars may increase the damage, magic could increase the repairs as well. 

Now that the flat was liveable again, Percy sat down on the couch, and cradled his head in his hands. 

With everything that happened today, Percy didn’t know where to go from here. His brother was murdered. His baby ripped from life before it even had a chance. And he felt responsible, so damn responsible. 

He could have pushed Fred out of the way. He could have cast more protective enchantments on the flat or taken Audrey somewhere safe. Hell, she probably would have been safer stowed away somewhere at Hogwarts. It was all his fault. Percy silently cried to himself. 

 

* * *

 

A while later, Audrey emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel with wet hair. She walked over to the couch, and planted herself silently next to Percy. Audrey laid her head on Percy’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry Audrey. I’ve- I’ve- failed you. I’ve failed Fred. My Family. I’m so- so- sorry.” 

He cried. 

Audrey sat up and ushered Percy to look in her eyes. 

“Percy, this is not your fault. In anyway, shape, or form. Do you understand me?”   
“Oh, but it is. I could have done a better job of protecting you. Of dueling against the Death Eaters. It’s all my fault.” 

“Percy, you can’t blame yourself like that. You were brilliant these past months and I’m sure you were brilliant at the battle,” Audrey said rubbing Percy’s back. 

“Just know that I’m so, so sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be. Blame the Death Eaters and Umbridge. Don’t blame yourself. 

“Okay, okay.” Percy nodded his head. 

His head said yes. 

His heart said no. 

* * *

 

Later that night, Percy apparated onto the grounds of the Burrow with a faint pop. He could see the lights shining through the windows, as he waded through the tall grass to see his family. 

The last time he had been to the Burrow, his sister flung mashed turnips onto his glasses. He expected a moderately warmer welcome this go around. 

Percy walked through the door. The sullen faces of his siblings; Fleur, Harry, and Hermione; and his parents surrounded him. Everyone weakly smiled at him. They were all overwhelmed by exhaustion, victory, and loss at the same time. 

“Ahh, Percy!” Molly exclaimed rushing over and pulling him into a full hug. “I cannot tell you how wonderful it feels to have you in this house again!” 

“Thanks, mum. It feels good to be back.” 

“Now, where is this Audrey of yours?” Molly asked. 

Percy looked around at all of the faces in the room whose eyes seemed to be asking the same question. Percy noticed his father strategically was looking down. Arthur seemed to not have shared the events surrounding the arrest of Dolores Umbridge with the rest of the family. 

“Audrey was arrested on orders by the Muggle Born Registration Committee during the battle. Dolores Umbridge unilaterally tried, convicted and punished her,” Percy said, addressing the whole room but making eye contact with no one. 

“Did she kill her?” Bill asked. 

“No. No. Audrey’s alive. She just needs to rest,” Percy said blankly. 

“She tortured her. Didn’t she?” Ron asked as if he already knew the answer. 

Percy nodded. 

“And de baby?” Fleur asked. 

Percy shook his head. 

“Oh Percy, I’m so sorry,” Molly said hugging her son and wiping away tears.

* * *

 

A week later, Audrey waited in the queue with scores of other muggleborn witches and wizards in the Ministry’s Atrium. A wand and two hundred galleons each they had been promised in reparations. Luckily, Audrey’s wand was recovered shortly after Percy and her exited the Ministry. Mr. Weasley saw it lying on the ground and correctly assumed it was hers. So, Audrey only came to the Ministry to collect her two hundred galleons. 

The vaults of prominent Death Eaters such as the Crabbes, the Yaxleys, and the Lestranges were drained shortly after the battle with the intention of redistributing the funds to persecuted muggle borns. 

It was thought if the elite Death Eaters were directly responsible for the reparations it would balance the scales. 

Audrey didn’t agree with that rationale. 

As she continued to wait, Audrey looked around her. She saw many familiar faces. Old school friends, former colleagues, and faces she saw around Diagon Alley. It seemed as though the wizarding community was coming together again. 

Scanning the atrium, Audrey’s eyes caught sight of a mob of bright, red hair broken up by a darked haired young man with glasses. It was the Weasley brothers minus Percy and Harry Potter. 

Audrey quickly turned away to hide her face. She had small interactions with Fred and George at school, but Audrey hadn’t formally met Percy’s family yet. This didn’t seem like the proper time. Of course, she could only imagine all of the reasons that they would be at the Ministry today. There were so many vacancies after the arrests of those acting on behalf of the Death Eaters and persecuting muggle borns were arrested. Shacklebolt was pleading for volunteers to help reorganize the institution. 

Strategically looking the other way, Audrey continued to avoid Percy’s family.  

She reached the front of the queue. 

“Name?” the clerical witch asked? 

“Matthews. Audrey Matthews.”

A few hours later, Audrey walked into the flat, a few packages from various shops in her arms. She had stopped at Madame Malkin’s and a muggle department store before returning home. After wearing the same dress for literally months, Audrey was intent on never wearing that piece of clothing again. 

Percy was asleep on the couch. Audrey could smell the firewhiskey on him. 

The past week had been rough on him, but Audrey had stayed silent.

Tonight they would be having a conversation all of the bottles of Odgen’s she found stored beneath the sink. 

Going into the bedroom, Audrey began to unpack the parcels on the bed. 

She could hear Percy stirring on the couch in the living room. 

“Audrey?” Percy called softly. His voice was groggy. 

“I’m in here love.” 

A moment later, Percy pulled Audrey in for a hungover, sloppy kiss. 

“Did you go to the shops?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to burn this damn dress in a few minutes,” Audrey said,smiling wryly. “I want to give you some of the galleons. After all, you’ve paid for everything this year.” Her face was serious. 

“Absolutely not.” Percy’s voice was firm. “I won’t accept it.” 

“But it’s only fair Per-.”   
“No. I don’t want it. Use it for something else. Anything else. You do NOT owe me a thing.” 

“You fed and housed me for months!” 

“And you carried my son for months! And I let him die!” 

Audrey stood silently. Percy looked downwards. She could see that he was bubbling with rage. 

“You’re not the reason any of this happened. You’ve been brilliant Percy. It’s Umbridge’s fault our baby didn’t make it. It’s You Know Who’s fault that you’re brother was killed. You need to stop blaming yourself Percy. And  _ stop _ drinking firewhiskey day and night.” 

Percy let out a deep breath and looked Audrey in the eyes. His eyes were flooded with remorse. 

“I’ll manage my drinking,” Percy whispered. 

Audrey silently pulled Percy in for a long hug. She knew the other request would come with time. 

“Do you still want to burn that dress?” Percy said with a small smile. 

A few moments later, Audrey and Percy were squeezed together in the bathroom, standing side by side over the bathtub. Audrey had stripped down naked. The garments she wore for the past several months were lying in clawfoot bathtub. The black pantyhose had faded. The blue dress still showed faint blood stains.

Audrey thought about everything that had happened in that dress. The bad, the good, the terrible. 

Audrey raised her wand. 

“Incendio.” 

The dress was in flames. 

They watched the fire devour the fabric. 

Audrey looked down at the yellow tile. She hated that yellow tile. 

“Percy. I know another way I’d like to use the money.” 

“How would you like to use it?”

“I don’t want to live in London anymore.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I want fresh air. I want to feel grass again. I was inside for so long Percy.” Audrey’s eyes were focused on the pile of ash growing in the bathtub. 

“But I work in London, Audrey,” Percy said with a mild whine in his voice. 

“Percy, you are a wizard, you can apparate.” 

“Well, you have me there.” 

“Oh, I have you everywhere, Perce,” Audrey said with a small laugh as she threw her arms around Percy in a bittersweet moment of happiness. 

As Audrey pressed her body into Percy’s her eyes focused in again on the pile of ash, as Audrey watched the fabric of the last several months burn away into nothing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Percy entered the office previously occupied by Fudge, Scrimgeour, and Thicknesse. Five weeks had passed since the battle, and while administrative change was slow, the trials of Death Eaters and corrupt Ministry officials were about to begin. 

Now at the desk overlooking the Atrium sat Kingsley Shacklebolt. His father and the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement sat in lounge chairs in front of the desk. Altered to Percy’s presence, the Minister transfigured a small table in between the two chairs into a third. Percy took his seat. 

“Now Percy,” the Minister began, “We are here today to save you, your family, and the Ministry the time and expense of a formal trial. While you were an active member of the Muggle Born Registration Committee, it’s clear from your files, your alliance at the Battle, and the fact that you personally hid a muggleborn for months that you did not willingly commit wrongdoing.” 

“Thank you Minister,” Percy replied quickly. 

“However Percy, there are some conditions that will apply to all former employees who were present during Registration Committee.” 

“We know that you wouldn’t abuse power Percy, but the restrictions are being applying to everyone,” Arthur Weasley added in sympathetically. 

“Right, Weasley. It has been decided that all of those who worked for the Muggle Born Registration Committee, with will or not, will no longer be allowed to hold positions in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or in the Department of the Minister of Magic.” 

“So, I’m losing my job and can never be Minister?” Percy angrily said, trying to control his tone of voice. 

“Yes and no,” Kingsley replied with kind eyes. “Correct, you can never be Minister, but honestly when the time comes for one of your age it will probably go to Potter, Granger, or your brother. No one will elect you over Harry Potter.  And we will move you to a different department. You aren’t losing your job.” 

“Which department?” Percy asked, gritting his teeth. 

“Transportation.” Kingsley said firmly. 

Percy let out a deep breath. It could be worse. 

“You will be Head of the Portkey Office, Perce!” Arthur added in. “That’s a prestigious position for someone of your age!” 

“Honestly, Weasley, most of the former office heads are dead or former Death Eaters, so this is due to a staffing shortage. However, of our younger employees, I know you’re capable, which is why you were chosen.” 

“I’m honored Minister.” 

“Besides, give it a few decades and you can be a Department Head. That’s not bad,” Kingsley said with a soft smile. 

“No, not bad at all, Sir.” 

“There’s one more thing Weasley,” The new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke for the first time. It was Hestia Jones. “We need that girl of yours to testify next week.” 

“Audrey? Against who?” 

“Dolores Umbridge,” Hestia said with a small smile. 

“I don’t think she’ll want to do that, but I’ll implore her to do so.”   
“She has no choice unfortunately. Umbridge personally violated her and tortured her. That alone will send her to Azkaban for life, besides her other crimes. If this Audrey decides against testify, she will be charged with obstruction. You will also lose your position by association,” Kingsley explained. Arthur looked sullenly at the parquet flooring. 

“I will make sure that she testifies then,” Percy responded quietly. 

* * *

 

A week later, Audrey looked down onto the cold, obsidian floor. She could see her reflection in the dark, shimmering stone. She looked up, and could see the meager and haphazard construction of the Wizengamot before her from her seat in the Witness stand. 

Heavily guarded by aurors, Dolores Umbridge sat, wearing only black and white striped robes. The former professor looked haggard and defeated by Azkaban’s conditions. 

“Please state your name and date of birth,” Kingsley Shacklebolt called out. His voice echoed over the chamber. 

“Audrey Catherine Matthews. June tenth, 1979.” Audrey looked around. Only about fifteen witches and wizards held seats on the Court. Too many were found to be Death Eaters or murdered. Many eligible witches and wizards simply wanted nothing to do with the newly reconstructed Ministry. Many faces she recognized. Percy’s father sat a few rows behind Kingsley, with a solemn look on his face. Minerva McGonagall sat in the front row, a few seats over from the Minister. Audrey recognized Elphias Doge’s picture from the Daily Prophet, and Horace Slughorn from her final year at Hogwarts. 

Throngs of witches and wizards alike crammed into the extra space left by the Wizengamot vacancy. Audrey glanced over and saw Percy, smiling weakly at her. Sitting next to Percy was his mother and the rest of the Weasley family. Next to Ginny sat Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Audrey still wasn’t close to the family yet, but they had been kind and welcoming to her. She knew they were not there for her though. Harry Potter and the rest of the Weasleys were there to see Dolores Umbridge’s demise. 

“Miss Matthews.” 

Kingsley’s voice grabbed Audrey’s attention. 

“Can you please describe your relationship to the accused?” 

Audrey cleared her throat. “Well sir.” 

“Speak up girl!” a random member of the court bellowed. 

There were murmurs in the courtroom. 

“Dolores Umbridge was my teacher when I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts,” Audrey said, her voice shaky. She tried her best to speak loudly.

“Did you have any contact with her when you were a  Ministry employee?” Kingsley asked. 

“No.” 

“On the night in question, where were you when you first came into Contact with Dolores Umbridge?” 

“Percy Weasley’s flat, in London.” 

“Why were you at Percy’s Weasley’s flat?” 

Audrey paused. 

“Answer the question.” 

“He hid me from the Muggle Born Registration Committee.” 

“For how long?” 

“Several months.” 

“Where was Mr. Weasley when Dolores Umbridge came to arrest you?” 

“At the Battle. At Hogwarts.”   
“Please explain what happened.” 

Audrey then explained her altercation with Umbridge, and her capture at King’s Cross. 

“What were the charges she brought against you?” an older wizard on the council interrupted. 

Audrey paused. She didn’t want the entire public to know what she had to say. 

“Miss Matthews!” the old Wizard bellowed. 

“Stealing magic, snapping her wand, and ruining a pureblood line.” Her voice grew quieter with every syllable. 

“Ruining a pureblood line?” An older witch asked, surprised. 

Audrey looked around. Percy looked flabbergasted. They had hoped that her miscarriage wouldn’t come up. There were murmurs in the crowd. Audrey could see Rita Skeeter’s pen going wild. 

“Miss Matthews, answer!” 

“Um...yes.” 

“Do you have children?” The older witch on the Wizengamot asked. 

“No,” Audrey 

“Were you pregnant?” The older witch asked amazed. 

“Yes.” Audrey said quietly. 

“Are you pregnant now?”   
“No.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt was shaking his head. “Miss Matthews,” he continued, “Please describe Dolores Umbridge’s treatment of you once you were captured. 

Once Audrey finished her testimony the chamber was silent. 


	12. Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been super busy at uni! I hope you enjoy!

Percy and Audrey held their wands forward, illuminating the immediate expanse of the moors in wandlight. They strolled along a little stone path that wound over and about the hills. The environment differed from the southern Devonshire countryside of their childhoods, but they both found the North peaceful. 

The pair found themselves walking along a property in North Yorkshire, outside of a small muggle market town, Kirkbymoorside. Last year, an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries and his family were found murdered in the two story, stone house Audrey acquired on the property. No one in the wizard’s family seemed interested in taking up residence in the home, so it went on auction for next to nothing. Audrey moved into purchase. Earlier in the day, the pair moved their belongings into the home. She had finally found her countryside escape from the city. 

The two walked along until the home came into view. The two walked inside, and with the flick of his wand, Percy ignited a roaring fire in the hearth. Audrey and Percy settled into the loveseat that was once in Percy’s flat together. 

“It’s so nice to breathe in some fresh air,” Audrey said with a smile, looking up at Percy. He smiled back down at her. 

“You like it here, Aud?” Percy said, pulling the witch in for a tight hug. 

“I do. I think once we get some better furniture, the place will be darling.” 

“Oh, my furniture isn’t good enough for you?” Percy said with a laugh. 

“It’s perfectly fine, but it’s a bit worn out,” Audrey replied, reclining onto Percy. 

Percy situated himself on top of Audrey, and gave her a long, passionate kiss. “Whatever you want, Aud.” 

Audrey returned his affection with a long, kiss back. She then sat up on the loveseat. “Now Percy, I need to ask you, why haven’t you given up your flat yet. We have a cottage now.” 

Percy let out a deep breath, “Because you haven’t technically asked me to live here.” 

“You brought all of your furniture! I thought it was implied!” 

“Yes, but you still haven’t technically asked me. I thought perhaps you didn’t want people to think we were still living in an adulterous scandal as Rita Skeeter went on about in the Prophet.” 

“You seemed to care more about that than I did Percy,” Audrey said sternly. 

“Well, I don’t care to be scandalized.” 

Audrey took a deep, exacerbated breath and stared into the fire. 

“Well, there is a solution for that now, isn’t there Perce.” 

“What is that?”

“You know, some months ago you said the minute you could, you would make me Mrs. Weasley.” 

“Do you still want to be Mrs. Weasley, after all I did? After all that happened?” 

“If I didn’t want to be Mrs. Weasley, why would I be sitting here with you now?” Audrey grasped Percy’s hand. 

“I need to ask someone for your hand then,” Percy said, moving in and kissing Audrey’s neck. 

“Well, since Miss Violet is dead, I don’t know who you could ask.” 

Percy paused and stared into the fire. He did not make eye contact with Audrey as he said his next utterance. “I think I should ask your parents.”

“You would need to meet them for that to happen.” 

“Audrey, I think we should go see them.” 

Audrey sat silently. “I haven’t seen my parents since I first went to Hogwarts. And what if they don’t give you their blessing?They probably wouldn’t.” 

“I’ll marry you anyway,” Percy whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. 

* * *

 

The next Sunday, Audrey examined herself in the mirror. She was dressed conservatively enough. A neatly pressed, knee length,denim dress. A long maroon sweater. A pair of pantyhose and simple black shoes flats. She pushed her hair back with a tortoise headband. Audrey performed a simple cosmetic charm on her face. It appeared now she was wearing light blush and mascara. 

She walked down the narrow stairs, and found Percy sipping on a cup of tea at their kitchen table. He wore a muggle oxford and slacks. 

“Ready to go?” He asked her. 

“Yes. You’ll follow in about an hour?” 

“Yeah Aud.” 

“And you remember where to apparate?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

“And the story we’re going to tell them? You remember?” 

“Yes Love.” 

He kissed her cheek. She walked out the front door and disappeared. 

 

* * *

 

Audrey apparated into an alleyway behind the local pub. Little Belltern was a sleepy hamlet. It was half past two. Church should have let out by now. Her family should be home. Walking along the cobblestone streets of the village, Audrey took in sights she hadn’t seen since age eleven. Even at eleven though, she rarely saw these sights, as she was mainly confined to her bedroom. 

Audrey walked along the mainroad, and took the steeple of the church into sight. The streets were mostly deserted now. Most families would likely be enjoying afternoon tea together. She imagined that her parents and brother were most likely doing the same. Surely, her appearance would come as a surprise. 

A few minutes later, Audrey found herself facing the stone facade of the Vicar’s Cottage her parents occupied. She saw the same rose bushes that lined the windowsills during her childhood growing, still neatly trimmed and kept. In the large front bay window on the front of the house, she could see her mother carrying a tea tray into their dining room. 

Audrey knew at best their meeting would be awkward. At worst contentious. Assembling all of her courage, she walked up the stone pathway, and stood in front of the dark, painted a stark black. After inhaling a deep breathe, Audrey knocked on the door. 

An older woman, plain looking woman opened the door. “Hell- Oh. Oh my god. Audrey.” The look on her face was blank. 

“Hello, Mother.” 

* * *

 

Audrey found herself situated on a sofa in her parent’s sitting room. Across from her, on a parallel sofa, sat her mother, father, and older brother Marcus. All of their faces looked blank and perplexed. 

“What brings you here Audrey?” her father asked. He was a balding man, with sky blue eyes similar to her own. 

“I’ve come to share news. I’m getting married.” 

Audrey’s brother broke out in laughter. “Who on earth would want to marry you? You’re a godforsaken freak.”

“Really, Audrey. Do you think that it’s best if someone in your condition marries? And how are you even supporting yourself? You can’t possibly hold a job with your peculiarities?” Her father added. 

“And having children? They would be like yourself!” Her mother exclaimed.  

“I bet you this bloke doesn’t even exist. Probably some scheme Mum. Dad.” Audrey’s brother sneered. 

“He exists. He’s at the pub right now waiting a bit before he comes over. I wanted to tell you all first,” Audrey replied, obviously frustrated. 

“Does he know about your problems?” her mother asked frantically. 

“Of course! And it’s not a problem. You know, I come here after years. You, in all actuality dumped me, and eleven year old, at a train station, and you have nothing to say to me?! Not even a bloody apology!” 

“What is there to apologize for?” Her mother yelled, obviously annoyed. 

“Audrey. We couldn’t take care of someone like you. And if people discovered the Devil in you, it would have been so damaging,” her father responded bluntly. 

“What’s even this bloke’s name?” Audrey’s brother asked smugly. 

“God Marcus, his name is Percy Weasley!” 

“Sounds like a fake name if you ask me!” 

“Well, he’s coming here soon, so you’ll see he’s obviously real.” 

“Audrey,” her mother interjected in almost a whisper. “How did you meet this man?” 

“At work.” 

“Where does he work?” her father asked shaking his head. 

“For our government. He’s a very high ranking official.” 

“  _ Your _ government? Dear Jesus. He’s a crackpot like you!” Her brother Marcus laughed uncontrollably. 

“Do you plan on having children with this man, Audrey?” Her mother whispered again. Her looked despondent. 

“Of course. We’re going to be married.” 

“You can’t bring anymore like yourself into this world. It’s ungodly.” Audrey’s mother looked horrified as she spoke in a quiet, astounded voice. 

Audrey looked around her childhood home. Not much had changed since her departure at age eleven. A crucifix still hung over every door. Doilies veiled wooden surfaces. A progression of pictures of her brother aging hung about the home. None of her past age eleven. Suddenly, she became curious. 

“What did you all tell people happened to me?” Audrey asked in a grave tone. 

“We told them you ran away. You’re technically still missing,” her father answered. 

“It was the easiest thing to say. No one doubted it. Everyone knew you were troubled,” her mother added.

“Wow. You really did throw me out of your life,” Audrey let out a small laugh. “You know, it’s no wonder I didn’t end up as an obscurious.” 

“A what?” Her father, as if his daughter spoke gibberish. 

“I think I’ll be going now. Thank you for your consistent lack of support.” 

As Audrey got up to exit the home, her mother grabbed her arm. 

“We aren’t going to let you marry that man.” Her mother’s face looked serious. Audrey saw her brother begin to move towards her. She drew her wand. 

“I’m leaving now.” 

Then, Audrey’s father came up behind her and grabbed her. He restricted her arms down by her side. Her brother came and grabbed her feet. Her wand fell to the ground. 

“We’ll just keep you here awhile until he forgets about you. Claim you returned to God, and don’t want to see him anymore.” Her mother explained in a cheery voice, as Marcus began to drag her towards their basement door.

Audrey bit her father. 

He shrieked. 

She broke free. 

Audrey ran for her wand, but her mother kicked it underneath the loveseat. 

Audrey dove. 

She felt the wand in her palm, and apparated into the foyer. 

Opening the door, Audrey ran smack into Percy. 

“Is everything alright, Aud?” 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, after Percy’s insistence they return inside, he and Audrey sat on the loveseat occupied by Audrey a few moments prior. Audrey family looked at the pair with nothing but sheer disgust. 

“So you intend to marry her?” Marcus announced in the form of a question, but he intended to mock the pair. 

“Certainly,” Percy responded. His face began to turn bright scarlet. 

“And you’re employed? You can support our daughter?” 

“I am.” 

“How so? And Dear God, think of the state of your children,” Her mother spoke as if completely disinterested, rolling her eyes.

“Honestly, you all are being ridiculous!” Audrey rose from her seat to leave. “C’mon Percy.” 

“A pair like you can’t adequately support a child!” Her father pleaded.

“About forty thousand of your pound to support a family seems adequate to me!” he said flatly before taking Audrey hand. 

Together they stormed out. 

Then they walked around the corner and disappeared. 


End file.
